Endless Sky
by anavoli
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Levi and Petra, includes prompts from Rivetra Week.
1. Good Enough

**Rivetra Week Day 1: Survive**

* * *

><p>"Levi, wait up!" Petra huffed, feet pattering quickly over the cobblestones.<p>

"The Survey Corps are back!" Levi shouted, increasing speed.

Petra sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no slowing him down. He was the fastest kid in the underground, after all.

They had to stand behind the mass of adults, or risk being trampled by the crowds.

It was the same scene they saw after every expedition. Sullen faces, bloody bandages, bodies wrapped in cloth.

And it didn't take long for the shouting to begin.

"No!" a distraught man tore away from the crowd to the cart carrying the bodies. "It can't be!" He had somehow recognized the body of his daughter. Soldiers rushed to silence him - not that it mattered.

"Why are there more bodies each time you return?" someone wailed.

Anxious whispers broke out among the crowd. "This is where our tax dollars are going? Into the graves and bellies of the titans!"

The square erupted into arguments. Those who thought the titans should be ignored and those who still believed in the progress and freedom the Survey Corps promised.

"Levi, we should go before people start fighting," Petra advised. Quickly, they made their way through the back alleys.

"Those idiots don't know anything," Levi growled. His father gave up his life fighting the cause. "Petra, in three years, we can join the Survey Corps."

Petra nodded. "Yes, we'll join together. We'll defeat the titans..."

"...and we'll survive. Together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra groaned, dropping her head into tired hands. "I feel like every muscle in my body is jelly."

Levi shrugged and ate some bread. "At least you didn't fall on your face."

She glared. "Thank you, Mr. I'm-So-Good-at-Everything."

"What are you so worried about?" Levi asked. "They said you're a natural for the 3DMG."

"Yes, and you're a prodigy."

"Doesn't make me less of a target."

"No, it just means you'll live."

Levi stopped. "You won't die, Petra."

"But what if I do?" Her voice cracked slightly. "What if I'm good, but not good _enough_?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Because humanity has never been _good enough_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"First expedition." Petra nervously fiddled with her gear. "Are you ready?"

Levi nodded. They were going to try out a new formation, with the goal of avoiding titans rather than facing them. But they were ready if any abberants attacked.

Finally, the gates opened.

"Levi," Petra breathed. "It's beautiful."

He agreed. He'd heard tales of the endless sky and bright green landscape, but what he envisioned in his mind was nothing like what they saw.

A sudden plume of red smoke shot up at their right. Petra quickly sent up another signal flare.

"That fast?" Levi growled.

The green flare came up, directing them to proceed to the left. But after half a minute, a red flares came from all directions.

"They're closing in on us," their squad leader shouted. "We have to prepare to fight!"

The first roar came from behind. Two soldiers dodged the bumbling creature, and as it passed, leapt from their horses and into the air. It was killed within seconds.

"Levi!" Petra shouted. "On your left!"

He had already launched his hooks, spinning through the air. Petra joined him, and the titan tried to grab her wires, but hours of practice made her movements quick and smooth. Levi distracted the titan, slashing at its eyes as Petra made a killing blow.

"Good job," he nodded when she landed beside him. He saw that her hands were covered in blood, and he handed her a handkerchief.

Rolling her eyes, she wiped her blade handles. "Titan blood evaporates, you know."

"It's still disgusting."

"Well, it's about to get a lot bloodier," she replied, and launched into the air again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We've decided to promote you," Shadis explained. "To Captain of the Special Operations Squad."

Levi blinked. "Why?" Sure, he had an unusually high kill count, but he was also disagreeable and hard to get along with.

"You'd be a good leader, Levi." Erwin insisted.

"I don't work well with people."

"You'll choose the members of your squad yourself," Erwin persisted. "We have a large group of candidates, all top soldiers. You won't be disappointed."

Levi muttered, "I'll think about it."

_Why does this man always end up convincing me to do something ridiculous?_

Later that day, he told Petra what happened. "Levi! That's great!"

He cursed. Of course she would support it.

"Come on, Captain," she teased. "Captain Levi. Captain Ackerman."

"Not that," he snapped. He had bad memories with a man by that name.

Petra slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! Sorry." He nodded in acknowledgement. "But really, Levi, it's a great honor to be chosen as the captain for the _Special Operations Squad_."

"I'd prefer not to."

"It's not like I wouldn't be there," Petra declared confidently. "I have a pretty high kill count too."

Levi shrugged.

A couple days later, he walked into Erwin's office, growled a few choice words but ultimately conceded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erd Gin, his second-in-command, because Levi knew he could trust him to make split second decisions. As a veteran, he had enough experience to know that there was never time to hesitate.

Gunther Schultz. A strong soldier, with keen eyes and an observant nature. Extremely loyal, never thinking twice about laying his life down for his teammates.

Auruo Bossard, annoying yet skilled. He worked hard to hone his skills, to reach the level of his captain. He and his teammates grew close through banter, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, a great advantage while taking on the titans.

Petra Ral - best coffee in the Survey Corps, and a spitfire personality. One of the highest kill counts recorded in the Survey Corps.

One titan was enough to take them down.

_Dammit, Petra_. He hovered overhead, noted how even in death, her eyes were fixed to the sky. _We were supposed to survive. Together._

In the end, it seems..._no one_ is good enough.


	2. What Could Have Been

**Rivetra Week Day 1: Remembrance**

* * *

><p>"Get off my lawn, Jaeger!" Levi snarled, rising from his chair.<p>

The brown-haired girl giggled, grabbed her brother's hand, and they both rushed away to a house further down the street.

A soft laugh came from behind him. "Kids will be kids."

"More like: Jaegerswill be Jaegers," Levi huffed.

"Don't be such a grumpy old man," Petra chided, lightly massaging his shoulders. Levi allowed himself to relax. "At least they can be kids," she continued. "Lots of space to run around, no titans to worry about."

_At a price,_ Levi added in his mind. After a long power struggle with the Military Police, Historia had ascended the throne. But not before Erwin was executed and countless members of the Survey Corps had died.

Levi believed he had every right to be a grumpy old man.

"Why don't I bring you some tea?" Petra turned to leave, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. Stay with me."

She sat down beside him, fingers entwined. Levi ran his thumb over hers. He never dreamed that this moment would come. Sitting in the sunlight on his porch, the titans a painful - but distant - memory.

And he had almost lost her. Like the rest of his old Special Operations Squad. They visited their empty graves every week. Neither of them had been the same after that. It took him a long time to pull the spark back into her eyes.

The patches of the fallen were currently pushed to the back of his dresser, but he often brought them out again. Listing the countless names in his mind. Isabel. Farlan. Mike. Nanaba. Dita.

He always made a habit of getting to know everyone's name. No matter who they were. He hated that as he got older, his memory got rustier. Faces faded into darkness. Memories grew out of reach.

Petra laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly, almost to herself.

He squeezed her hand, and together they watched the sunset, thinking of what could have been.


	3. Words Unsaid

**Rivetra Week Day 2: Letters**

**Author's Note: All of the words in brackets [ ] show stuff that was taken out. It's supposed to be a strike-through, but ff doesn't allow that. Sorry if it's confusing!**

**Warning: Slight mentions of abuse/suicide.**

* * *

><p><em>September 14<em>

_Levi,_

_This is kind of weird. I mean, no one writes actual letters anymore. But… I guess this will be a cool experience. My mom used to show me the letters that she wrote to her pen pal in England. [I still have them, I keep them to read now that she's dead.] This will be a good way for me to practice my French, and for you to practice your German, I guess._

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

**September 20**

**Petra,**

**This is going to be pretty damn annoying. But, whatever, I've got to pass this class. [or my dad will beat me.] So, [uh,] what's it like in Germany?**

**- Levi**

_September 25_

_Levi,_

_Germany is, well, I don't really know how to describe it. Everyone's really friendly, and the weather's not bad. There's some really good food here. Maybe if you ever come visit, I could show you my favorite places?_

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

**October 1**

**Petra,**

**[France is disgusting.] France isn't a bad place to visit. Escargot is not as good as everyone thinks it is. Snails make me want to disinfect the entire world. I would come and visit, but I doubt my dad would let me. [He's an ass.]**

**- Levi**

_October 8_

_Levi,_

_[I've tried escargot before… I actually really like it.] Escargot has always sounded gross to me. Slimy and everything._

_Why wouldn't your dad let you visit?_

_Sincerely,_

_Petra Ral_

_P.S. Disinfect the entire world?_

**October 14**

**Petra,**

**Would you stop with the 'sincerely' stuff? You don't have to be so formal.**

**Yes. Disinfect the whole world.**

**Ever since my mother died [she committed suicide], he's been overprotective about everything. [Not really, he's just an asshole who uses force to take control of everything. He was the reason she died in the first place.] Maybe when I'm eighteen. [I'll leave this shit hole.]**

**- Levi**

_October 19_

_Levi,_

_Sorry, I tend to be really formal when talking to people I don't know…_

_I get what you mean about overprotective fathers… my mother died when I was young too. Of cancer. My dad has always been kind of distant. There's not a day when we don't miss her. Papa spends a lot of time in his garden. He has her favorite flowers planted there. Gardenias. [I'm slightly afraid to fall in love. I try not to let the fear of getting hurt stop me though. But the future is so uncertain, and that kind of scares me.] Anyways, sorry, I tend to ramble…_

_~ Petra_

**October 24**

**Petra,**

**I don't know what my mother's favorite flower was. It honestly didn't matter in our family. Some father I have. When I have a wife, I'll make sure to know. That sounds stupid. Ugh, whatever.**

**- Levi**

**October 31**

**Petra,**

**You haven't replied in a while, and my teacher has been getting on my case about it.**

**Um, I don't know what to say. What's your favorite flower?**

**- Levi**

_November 5_

_Levi,_

_Sorry I haven't replied. It's… been a long week._

_My favorite flowers are gardenias too, actually. I looked up the meaning and they symbolize secret or new love. I'm that kind of sappy, romantic person…_

_~ Petra_

_DON'T READ THIS ONE JUST BURN IT. PLEASE._

_I'm just so damn frustrated with everything. Sometimes I have to force myself to do things just so I don't lock myself in the bathroom and swallow pills. I've learned how to do the most random things and have probably watched all the superhero movies in existence. I'm just so tired of everything. I might have a good number of friends at school, but I still feel so lonely all the time. I can't explain it. It's dumb. I can't really talk to anyone about it either, so that's why I'm sending this letter. I really hope you're not reading it. It makes me feel better to be able to send something off and know no one will ever read it. So please, burn this. For me._

_I feel like I've lost myself. And it's no one's fault but my own. Because I'm just that stupid. God, I'm pathetic._

**November 10**

**Petra,**

**I did burn your letter. I just caught a glimpse of the last couple sentences. I think we're all pathetic. Human beings are messed up to begin with. We cause pain, we get pain. It's an endless cycle of pain and brokenness. I have no idea what's going on, but I know what it feel like to be lonely. And nothing I say will make it better. World is a crappy place. I used to be a lot worse than I am now, and the only thing that kept me from leaving was the fact that people would probably make a big deal out of it. I just took it one day at a time, until it was slightly tolerable.**

**Anytime you want to send me another letter, I'll burn it. Drown it. Rip it into shreds. Whatever.**

**- Levi**

_November 16_

_That means a lot to me. Thank you. The same goes to you. There's no greater burden than silence. To feel all the words screaming in your head. It's nice to get it out._

_~ Petra_

**November 21**

**So now that awkward sharing time is over…**

**This whole letter thing is getting pretty annoying. Wouldn't email have been a better solution? We have technology for a reason.**

**- Levi**

_November 25_

_Haha, maybe it's just because they want us to write longer letters? A friend showed me one of hers, and it was a full page of writing. Makes me feel guilty, because I'm sort of wasting postage…_

_~ Petra_

**November 30**

**We're single-handedly funding the postal service. They're thanking us for wasting postage.**

_December 5_

_That's true. But I still feel like I should write more... What's your favorite food or drink?_

_I'm writing this while tutoring, and the kid, Eren Jaeger, knows French too. He wants me to tell you that I think of lame questions._

**December 11**

**Tea. Any kind of tea, unless it's too sweet.**

**I couldn't stand teaching brats. So annoying. The money isn't worth the effort.**

_December 15_

_Eren's actually pretty smart, you just have to figure out how to get him motivated._

_I have some really great teas that you probably haven't tried. Maybe I'll send you some samples!_

**December 21**

**Sure. But nothing fruity.**

**I'm writing this letter at work right now. Nosy bastards are trying to read what I'm writing. But I'm trying to save up so that I can get out of this hell-hole as soon as possible. I want to travel the world. Screw college.**

_December 26_

_That's really cool! I've always wanted to do that, though it's expensive and my father probably wouldn't like it much. He needs me. Besides, I'd like to get a music degree in college._

_I don't know, maybe traveling would do him good… I mean, we could buy one of those traveling homes. He could bring his gardenias with him, but getting out of the country might bring him back to life again. He used to do a lot of traveling - he'd tell me all sorts of stories when I was little. That's part of the reason why I took up the violin. He was a traveling performer, not always financially stable but he had so much fun. In fact, he and my mother would have traveled the world forever, if it wasn't for me._

_Happy Birthday by the way! Although it'll be past your birthday by the time you get this._

**January 2**

**It's decided then. You'll get your degree, and your father and I will be dragged around the world while you play your music. We'll hitchhike, steal a bus, whatever. And I'll protect you from any shitty men who will stop you from seeing every inch of the world. It'll be the three of us and a pot of gardenias.**

**Birthdays are nothing to celebrate. I'm just one year closer to death. But thanks.**

**This stupid assignment is going to end soon. My teacher wants us to write some dumb response about our experiences.**

_January 7_

_You'll protect me? Hell, no. I have a bow, and I'm not afraid to use it._

_Well, I know I'll have something to write…_

_Do you… think we could be considered friends? I mean, I know it sounds crazy but… at the beginning, telling you my problems seemed easy because you were a stranger, but I don't think we're strangers anymore. You might even… be one of my best friends._

**January 13**

**Don't get mushy on me. It's annoying.**

_January 19_

_You and your two-sentence replies…_

**January 23**

**That was one sentence. Not even a full sentence actually.**

_January 28_

_Shut up. We are wasting time and postage here. Okay, I'm giving you my phone number and my tumblr (do you have a tumblr?) because I am not going to keep writing letters. They're piling up._

**7:14 PM: Why are you keeping all my letters? And what kind of name is: scoutingwings? - Regards, ME.**

_7:14 PM: Don't question my username choices. What's your username?_

**7:15 PM: the-tea-god**

_7:15 PM: Really? Should have guessed…_

_7:16 PM: Oh, sorry, gotta go. Papa's calling me down for dinner. Talk to you later!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 16<strong>

**I'm coming to Germany. See you soon.**

* * *

><p><em>8:28 AM: LEVI<em>

**8:29 AM: What**

_8:29 AM: You're coming to Germany?!_

**8:29 AM: Obviously. I'm already here, actually.**

_8:30 AM: Augh, you should have texted me sooner!_

_8:30 AM: Also, you sent me a pressed gardenia?_

_8:30 AM: Haha, you know those symbolize -_

_8:30 AM: Oh_

**8:31 AM: Took you long enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>*cries because it doesn't look as good with brackets*<strong>

**Second prompt to come soon...**


	4. Red

**Rivetra Week Day 2: Fate**

* * *

><p>"Really? You're knitting?"<p>

Petra glared at Auruo. "Yes, and?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… it's just such an… _old lady_ thing to do."

Petra stabbed him with a needle. "I am _not_ an old lady!"

"What the hell?" Auruo muttered, rubbing his arm. "Okay, yeesh. I'm just saying…"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Babies need clothes, idiot. Especially ones that will be born in the winter."

Auruo held up a bootie. "It's so tiny."

Petra gave him a deadpan look. "What did you expect?"

"What are you making right now?"

"A scarf," she replied.

"With red yarn? What, is it an Ackerman family tradition or something?"

"I read a story once," she explained. "Red strings are supposed to lead you to your fate. Or your soulmate, in some cases."

Auruo snorted. "Didn't know you believed in that kind of crap."

"I don't know," Petra paused and ran her fingers over the scarf, "but I do feel like there's… _something_ guiding you through life. Leading you to the people you meet, the moments you experience. Call it what you will - fate, some sort of celestial being… I don't know."

Auruo stood up, taking a ball of yarn and rolling it between his hands. "Then I guess 'fate' led me here. Talk to you later, Pet."

He dropped the ball onto the soft cushiony surface beneath their feet and walked away.

Closing her eyes, Petra twisted the yarn around her fingers.

_Levi. I pray that this child is as strong and beautiful as you've always dreamed._

Staring at the familiar Wings of Freedom emblazoned on her beloved's back, she lifted the ones she now bore, as if to protect the ones below. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, her kiss ghosted over his hair. She watched as he listened intently to the pregnant woman sitting next to him.

_And I am so glad that you have moved on without me._


	5. Salt On Our Wounds

**Oops, I keep forgetting to update on here too...**

**Rivetra Week Day 3: Demons**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me."<p>

"I'm not."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "Your face looks the same either way, how can I tell if you're being serious or not?"

Levi sighed and nervously rubbed his head. "If I show you, will you believe me?" She nodded, and his eyes suddenly melted into pitch black pools.

"Holy crap," Petra breathed.

He quickly returned his eyes to their normal state. "Voila," he said sarcastically.

"You're a _demon _and you never told me until now?" Petra screeched.

"Not so loud, idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot here," she muttered, crossing her arms. "I've known you for, what, five years and it _never_ crossed your mind?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please don't be mad." She didn't reply. "Petra… please."

"Oh, I'm not mad," she sighed. "But is this why you never put salt in your food?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I knew it!" Hanji screeched.

"Not so loud," Levi snarled. They were sitting outside of the local coffee shop. Thinking back, he realized that his decision to tell Hanji his secret probably wasn't a great one. She loved all things that were out of the ordinary - hardcore Supernatural fan and everything.

"But really!" Hanji lowered her voice only slightly. "Oooh man, I've got some exorcisms memorized you know!"

Levi scowled. "Of course you do."

"Hey, never know when your laptop could become possessed."

"Demons don't possess inanimate objects," Erwin informed her.

"No, I'm pretty sure my laptop's a living, vicious creature."

"Yeah, and it really hates me." Petra came back bearing the drinks they had ordered.

"Hanji, you're a - PETRA!" Levi spit out his drink and coughed. "Did you put _salt_ in my tea?" he hissed.

Hanji and Petra simultaneously pointed at the other. "It was her idea!"

"Don't bother. I know it was your idea, Shitty Glasses."

"Shush, I knew you wouldn't die." Hanji grinned.

"What does food even taste like without salt?" Petra frowned. "Wouldn't it be gross?"

"That's probably why he drinks so much tea," Hanji said. "Another mystery explained! I just always thought Levi was some sort of immortal who lived on tea and the sweat of his inferiors."

"So why did you decide to tell us this now?" Erwin asked.

Levi sighed. "It's a long story."

Erwin leaned back in his chair. "We've got time."

"I… didn't want to lie anymore. That's all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi sighed. It had been a long week. Between revealing his secret while still holding up pretenses, he was emotionally and physically stressed. Hanji had sent him a couple of exorcisms via email, Petra had tried to trap him with salt (so she could sneak some kisses but still), and Erwin was being _Erwin._

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Levi went to open the door, and found Petra standing there.

"Hey… can I come in?"

He stood aside in response. They stood there in awkward silence. There was obviously something on her mind, because she just stood there pulling at her sleeve.

"Is everything alright?"

She stared him in the eye. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Ever since you told us about… well, you… everything's been different. I'm worried about you, Levi."

He looked away. "I'm fine."

She stepped closer to him. "Tell me why you _really_ told us your secret." When he didn't reply, she took his hand. "Please, Levi."

_Damn it all…_

"Because you've been friends with Hanji and Erwin for a long time, longer than me. So… why now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Levi muttered.

Suddenly, Petra thought of something. "Is it because… of me? Because we started dating?"

Levi sucked in a long, shuddering breath. "My time here… is limited. It used to be just a couple weeks. I'd say I was going on vacation, do what I had to do, and come back. But now, I could disappear for years before coming back. So I figured I'd tell you before I just disappeared like the asshole I am."

"I would wait for you. You know I would."

"I'm not good for you, Petra."

"You're not my mother."

He gave a low chuckle. "You're right."

She smiled. "You should know better than to tell me what to do."

On a whim, he kissed her, pouring out the love and gratitude he couldn't express in words.

"Besides," Petra said, smiling up at him. "I have a demon for a boyfriend. How cool is that?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few weeks later… he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue this, I don't know. <strong>


	6. Sick Days

**Rivetra Week Day 3: Flowers**

* * *

><p>When Levi woke up that morning, he could tell that there was something very, very wrong. Sitting up, he felt extremely light headed and there was a disgusting taste in the back of his throat.<p>

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Captain?"

Levi cleared his throat experimentally and winced. "Come in." It came out as a mangled croak, and he groaned.

Petra entered, a worried expression on her face. "Um, I think you're sick, Captain."

He glowered and sank into his pillow. "I can tell, thank you." Talking hurt. A lot.

"You'd better rest for the day," Petra frowned. "I'll bring you some tea. It'll help with that throat."

Soon enough, Levi was surrounded by countless tissues. He wanted nothing but to be able to close his eyes and forget about the mess he couldn't currently clean up.

Unfortunately… his squad had other ideas.

"Captain!" The idiotic Jaeger brat flew in like a storm, waving something green in his hand.

Levi closed his eyes and screamed curses in his mind. _Leave me to die in peace!_

"I heard that you had the flu!" Eren rambled. "So I made you a get-well card!

It was messy and crudely drawn. Levi gave a grunt of acknowledgement, in hopes that Eren would leave.

"Wow, you really aren't doing well," Eren noticed. "I know! I'll bring in some flowers! My mom used to bring some into the house. Said it was good for the health."

Levi opened his mouth to protest, and then decided it was pointless.

Erd came in next, assuring Levi that he wouldn't let the squad get out of hand while he was sick, which was all well and good but then Auruo saw that Eren had brought flowers in and decided it'd be funny to bring even more in. And Ern joined in by bringing in various pictures so that Levi wouldn't "miss the squad too much".

"Need anything, Captain?" Gunther asked, coming in later that afternoon.

"How about some more flowers?" Levi growled.

He heard some snickers from outside in the hallway.

"Where's Petra?" he muttered. He hadn't seen her since she last brought him tea.

"I think she went to get some supplies," Gunther replied.

And she had left him with all these idiots. Wonderful.

Erd, Auruo, and Eren all piled into the room again, and Levi had finally had enough.

"Get the hell out of my room!" He scowled so hard they all scurried out, not so keen on bringing more flowers to their sick Captain.

Seconds later, Petra walked in. "Captain, why does everyone look so - oh!" She giggled as she looked around the room and saw the impressive array of flowers.

Levi sighed. "You left me to the mercy of my squad."

"Forgive me, sir." Petra gave a mock curtsy, unable to hide her smile. "Perhaps I may kiss your troubles away?"

"I think that would be sufficient." Then he coughed. "But I don't want to get you sick."

Petra leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll bring you some soup."

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Lightning

**Rivetra Week Day 4: Heaven and Hell**

* * *

><p>"Petra?" Levi called, walking up the stairs. "Where are you?"<p>

He heard her voice in the distance. "I'm up here."

It came from her room, but when he entered, there was no one there. He walked over to the window, confused.

I hand suddenly dropped down and waved in his face. "Hey there," Petra giggled.

Levi sighed and climbed up on the roof. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

Petra hugged her knees to her chest. "Watching the sunset. It's beautiful tonight."

The sky was painted with hues of red and orange, with some lingering blue. As they watched, lightning crackled in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Levi observed.

Petra smiled. "The lightning adds to the effect. It's almost like it's separating the blue from the red and orange."

"Like Heaven and Hell are waging war," Levi mused.

They sat in silence, watching as the blue slowly faded away.

"Looks like Heaven lost for the night," Petra whispered. "Funny, because that's the only time when the titans are unable to attack. During the days… that's when it's pure hell."

Levi's jaw tightened. "But we keep fighting."

"Yeah," Petra sighed. "We do."

Levi couldn't help but think of their rooftop conversation when the lightning struck from the heavens and the Female Titan emerged.


	8. Darkness

**Rivetra Week Day 4: Dreams**

* * *

><p>It was raining again. Petra was tired. So very tired. No sleep could be found, so she resorted to wandering the dark, echoing hallways.<p>

She gave up on crying a long time ago. Because no matter how long she screamed, no matter how many blades she broke… they were gone.

And she would never be able to bring them back.

Sinking down against the stone cold wall, she tilted her head back and waited for the darkness to consume her.

"Petra. Petra, wake up."

She groaned. "Mm, five more minutes."

"No, come on. We have an expedition today. Also, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

Erd frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She grabbed his sleeve, feeling the solid fabric bunched between her fingers. Her mouth formed words, but the sounds locked in her throat.

"W-where's Levi?" she choked.

"Levi? He's in his room - hey, Petra!"

Pushing away tears, she leapt up and ran down the hallway. Throwing open the door, she saw the face she thought she would never see again."

"What the hell do you - Petra?"

She threw her arms around him and breathed in his scent, shuddering with pent up emotion.

_It was all a dream, _she repeated, over and over. _Just a dream. Just a dream._

Levi placed a hand on her hair and just held her, until eventually the tears stopped.

"S-sorry," she hiccuped, looking miserably at Levi's now-ruined shirt.

"It's alright," he assured. "What's wrong, Petra?"

She took a long, quivering breath. "It's nothing. Just a dream."

"What was the dream?"

She looked away. "I dreamed that you and the rest of the squad… died. And all I could do was watch. I've had dreams like that before but this time… it felt so _real_."

Levi pulled her close again. "It's alright, Petra. We're not going anywhere."

Gratefully, she sighed into his embrace, wrapped up in the familiar scent of him.

"If you don't want to go on the expedition today -"

"No!" Petra shook her head. "No. I can handle it. I would much rather die fighting by your side than not at all."

He nodded, quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead before excusing himself to go tend to the horses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Female Titan was a surprise. For Petra, it was a nightmare come alive. Holding back her screams she forced herself not to panic, focusing only on the task at hand.

But as soon as Gunther died…

She shut down, blocking out Eren's terror, hands so tight on her blade handles her knuckles were white. If she allowed herself to drown in terror, it would be worse.

Soon, it became evident that they would have to face the Female Titan head on.

"Good luck!" Eren shouted. Petra breathed a sigh of relief. One less member of the squad to worry about.

Erd gave a nod and they attacked. Erd worked as distraction while Petra and Auruo flew in at both sides to blind their enemy in one blow. They worked as a well-oiled machine. She knows how her teammates well - maybe even better than herself - so without words, they make quick work of slicing the muscle of the titan's arms.

_You won't take my friends from me,_ Petra glared fiercely. _Not today!_

In their haste, they had neglected to see the smoke rising from one eye, too naive to understand the importance behind it.

_No! Not Erd!_

Erd. Her surrogate brother, the one who always teased her about her height yet always listened when she needed an extra ear. He was going to be married soon, to a fiance he talked about constantly, loved more than air itself.

"Erd!" she shrieked, voice hoarse with horror. The images in her dream came back, so vivid, so real.

She couldn't push them away, could only stare in terror as the titan charged towards her.

"PETRA!" Aururo screamed, begging her to get out of the way.

He launched himself onto the titan's neck, in an effort to kill her before she killed Petra. He was kicked out of the way like a ball the children in Wall Sina used to play.

_No, no, no, please no!_ Petra's back hit the rough bark of a tree. Frozen. It was just like her dream.

And then like a angel, Levi flew in, spinning and whirling in a rush of blades and blood.

Her vision faded just as he was caught in the jaws of the titan, staring her in the eyes even as he approached death…

_Levi… I am so sorry… forgive me..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi shot up from bed, sweating and breathing hard. Still holding on to the recesses of his dream, he sighed.

If only...


	9. Starcrossed

**Rivetra Week Day 5: AU**

* * *

><p>"Lady Ral, welcome! Please, right this way. My master will be with you right away."<p>

Levi sighed. Another stupid day of having to greet people in order to find his future wife. It was ridiculous. All the women he had met thus far were more interested in the ruffles on their skirts than intelligent conversation. Either that, or they were shamelessly flirting with him.

He took a look at his latest visitor. The Rals were a very wealthy family in England, but he had only ever met Lord Ral.

"Petra," her mother chided softly. "Please make an effort to appear presentable."

The corner of Levi's mouth turned up. Misery loves company. Petra Ral straightened up but her eyes still glared malice. Evidently, she wanted to be here even less than he did.

His father came to get him, eyes warning him to make an effort to care. Walking into the sitting room, Levi gave a polite bow.

"Lady Ral." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Master Levi, it is a pleasure to meet you," she gushed. At the corner of his eye, Levi swore he saw Petra roll her eyes.

"Pleasure's mine. And Lady Petra?"

She gave a curtsy, eyes never leaving his. It was like she was assessing him from the moment he walked into the room.

Perhaps this meeting wouldn't be so dull after all.

"Why don't you two take a stroll in the gardens?" Lady Ral suggested. "We wouldn't want to bore you here. Get acquainted with each other."

"Yes, Mother," Petra sighed.

Levi led her outside. It was warm out, but not unbearably so.

"These damn petticoats," she growled. Levi smirked. He liked her already.

"I really hate all these stupid visits," Petra muttered. "No offense."

"None taken."

"There are just so many idiotic people. How is it possible to be in a wealthy family with family tutors and _still _be so utterly stupid?"

A low chuckle formed in his throat. "I don't think we'll ever discover the answer to that question," he replied.

Their relationship developed like the rising sun. Slowly, with soft, tentative colors of pink and blue and purple. Days spent touring the cities, going places Lady Ral may not have approved of, but where they went anyways. Petra adored the libraries, and they spent countless hours there, debating ancient philosophies during long carriage rides.

"Petra," Levi said softly one day.

"Hm?" They were lying by the lake, his arm around her shoulder, watching the sun glisten off the scales of the fish darting underneath the water.

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to broach the topic. "I've greatly enjoyed our days together."

She smiled. "As have I."

"And...I wouldn't mind having to spend the rest of my life with you."

She gasped, wriggling out of his grasp. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes." He stared her in the eye. "Petra Ral, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Oh Levi," she breathed. "I want nothing more."

He announced their decision to his father that night. Lord Ackerman stared grimly into the fire, saying nothing.

"I thought you would be pleased," Levi snapped, unable to stand the silence.

Lord Ackerman curled his fingers around the hilt of his saber. "Current developments have...changed my view of the Ral family."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Ral is a cheat, and a liar. A dishonorable man. I want you to cease all contact with the entire family."

Anger bubbled in his chest. "You can't do that," Levi growled. "I refuse."

His father turned on him, malice in his eyes. "Very well. If you will not cut the ties… then I will force you to."

He knew what could do. Knew that he had enough power to get his way. This time, however, his anger blinded him, and he scoffed at his father's words.

"I'd like to see you try."

The next night, the Ral household was ransacked. And every living soul was viciously slain where they stood.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Levi roared, slamming into his father's study.

Lord Ackerman turned from the window. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I offer my deepest consolations. I know how close Lady Petra was to you."

"You did this on purpose," Levi seethed. "You took her away from me!"

"You'll move on, Levi," Ackerman assured. "I know what it was like to be in love. But it is young love. Only to be forgotten. You'll another very beautiful woman who will serve you well."

"Never."

"Oh believe me, Levi… you will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra huffed as she ran, angrily cursing her latest employer. "The nerve of that bastard!" She gritted her teeth and adjusted her hat. "Excuse me if I can't fix your car in five seconds flat! Fine! Go find a _man_ to fix it, because you're too idiotic to recognize a good job when you see one!"

Work had been hard to find. Odd jobs around the city didn't always get food inside her belly. But she would figure something out. Always did. Ever since her parents had abandoned her as a young child, she'd learned how to fight her way through the streets.

She reached the rundown apartment complex she lived in, running a hand through her short locks in a fruitless attempt to tame them.

"Hey, I'm home!" she shouted, throwing her coat onto the hook by the door. It was starting to get chilly out.

"Hey, how was - Petra! What are you wearing?" Gunther's mouth dropped.

She grinned. "D'ya like it? I got the tailor to specially hem some trousers for me. So much easier to run in, dresses are stupid. And I really do like this vest. Matches my hat, dontcha think?"

"Auruo's not going to like this." Gunther sighed. "Not that you care…"

Petra snorted. "Auruo's not going to tell me what to do. Hey, where's my fiddle?

"In Erd's room. Did the job not go well today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot was looking over my shoulder the entire time. Said he didn't want 'some woman' messing up his car. Of course, since he was in the way, I couldn't work as well, so then he thinks I'm slow! Ugh, I'm done with him. Better luck tomorrow."

"I think Auruo found someone who needs help," Gunther said, following her into Erd's bedroom.

"Good." Petra was out the door again with her instrument in tow. "I'll be back in time for dinner!"

The streets were starting to fill up, which was good for her. She found her typical street corner - it was a place where many people walked by on their way home from the factories. Occasionally there was some rich business man who would send a silver coin her way if she was annoying enough. But mostly, she just enjoyed playing her music. It was a good way to let off steam after a long day.

Closing her eyes, she started to play one of her favorite melodies. It was something she made up herself, using a tune she vaguely remembered her father hum.

"That's a nice tune," a deep voice commented.

She lowered her instrument and grinned. "Thanks! Made it up myself."

"It… sounds familiar." The man wrinkled his brow, as if to reach for a memory. He was about her height, wearing a clean pressed suit and cravat. She smirked at that. Who wore those these days?

Petra shrugged. "Maybe you've heard me playing before."

"Maybe." He took a look at a pocket watch and cursed. "I would love to stay and listen, but I have other obligations. Some other time, Petra."

He dropped a couple coins into her case and quickly faded into the bustling streets. "Thanks…" Petra trailed off. "Wait… how'd he know my name?"

The next day, Auruo gave her the address to see another customer, someone who wanted his stove fixed.

To her surprise, it was the quiet man from the street the night before who opened the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to fix your stove." Petra waited for some surprised reaction, but he only turned and led her to his kitchen.

"It's been sputtering smoke and the fire isn't nearly as hot as it should be," he explained.

"Hm…" Petra knelt down to examine the stove more closely. "Let me see what could be the problem…"

It wasn't as hard of a fix as she thought it would be, just a loosened hinge here and there. It was a quick fix, and soon the stove was working regularly.

"Should be fine for the rest of the winter." She smiled, wiping her hands on her trousers. "I, uh, never caught your name, by the way."

"Levi."

"Nice house you've got here. Hey, is that a rifle?"

It was a well polished rifle hung up on the wall, with silver plating etched with a winged design.

"It's an older one," Levi noted. "An old friend gave it to me a long time ago."

She admired the weapon for a moment longer. "Oh, sorry, no time to talk! I've got another job to do, but anytime you need a job done, call me!"

She handed him a small piece of paper with her telephone number scrawled on it.

And he did. She ended up seeing him a lot, still doing odd jobs around the city, but he was the one who called her. He was a journalist, and sometimes she tagged along, always eager for an adventure.

One rainy night she stumbled up to his door.

"Sorry," she apologized, shivering. "This rain is crazy. Can I come in?"

If he had been thinking straight, he would have known it was a bad idea. He was moody, not to mention slightly drunk.

It only took a couple of words and heated kisses and soon they were stumbling into his bedroom.

The next morning she woke up groggy, but there was a happy flutter in her chest.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispered, grabbing her hands. He seemed as calm as ever, but his eyes were panicked. "I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

She kissed him. "But my mind was clear as day."

That was a relief, and it was like a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm going to look at a railroad today," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Want to come along?"

She grinned. "Of course!"

An hour later, they were breathing in the scent of coal and smoke. "This place is disgusting," Levi muttered.

Petra rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

They met up with the manager, but when Levi pulled out his notepad, Petra decided she wasn't going to hang around.

"I'll going to walk around." He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

She walked around the exterior of the train, fascinated by the machinery. Climbing up one of the cars, looked over the top. Out of the corner if her eye, she saw a flicker of orange light.

She narrowed her eyes. Playing around trains, especially with fire, was never a good idea.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What are you kids doing?"

The three of them jumped. "Annie!" one of them hissed. "Let's get outta here!" They kicked at the dirt, scattering embers and headed out of there.

Petra sighed. _Crazy kids..._

And then there was an explosion. She dived; luckily there was soft grass where she landed. Petra turned to see that the blast had come from the front of the train. The area that was very close to...

"Levi!" She gasped, scrambling to her feet.

But it was too late. The fire had set the grass ablaze, and there was so much debris and smoke.

"Levi!" she screamed, coughing as she got closer to the fire.

"Miss!" A man pulled her back. "You can't go near there!"

People were bringing buckets of water, but in her heart, she knew there was nothing they could do.

Dropping to her knees, she stared at the flames in shock. _No..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday..._

Levi calmly scanned the airport schedules. _Damn. Flight's delayed._

He sighed. Well, at least he had his favorite green hoodie, tea, and iPod. Could be worse.

Suddenly someone slammed into him.

"What the hell?" he growled. She made him drop his bagel.

"I'm so sorry!" He saw a flash of pink as the person bent down to pick something up. A blonde girl pressed the bagel back into his hand. "Sorry! My flight's soon and I'm running late!"

_She is just as beautiful as the day she stumbled into me, when she was jostled by the mass of cadets running away from the Survey Corps._

He blinked. Where had that come from? "A lot of flights just got delayed," he said, pointing.

"Oh!" She took a quick look and breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, thanks so much for letting me know. I would have been running for nothing." She took a quick glance at her watch. "I've still got two hours."

"Where are you flying to?" He had no idea why he was talking so much.

"I'm flying to Germany," she explained, smiling. "Visiting my father."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm headed there too."

She grinned. "Really? Cool!"

Then she looked at his bagel again. "Oh gee, that bagel's probably all germy now... How about I get you a new one? It's the least I could do for so rudely knocking into you."

He found himself agreeing, and he followed her to a nearby breakfast place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Watching nearby, a figure sighed and fiddled with an hourglass. This story would end just like it always did. There were no happy endings.

_Two lovers_

_Doomed to meet_

_With love so strong_

_'Til death do they part_


	10. Tantalus

**Rivetra Week Day 5: Touch**

* * *

><p>"Tantalus was a human who stole ambrosia and nectar from the gods," Isabel told them. " Also, he killed his own son, chopped him up and served him to the gods. Cannibalism at its best. So the gods punished him by sending him to Tartarus and cursing him to never be able to eat. But get this, he was placed in a pool of water with a fruit tree above him. Basically, he just repelled food and water. Couldn't touch it."<p>

Farlan shuddered and quickly took a bite of his sandwich. "That's cruel."

"If you think about it," Isabel snickered. "It's not too different from how Levi repels girls."

"Shut up, Isabel," Levi growled.

"It's true." Farlan smirked. "Even when he gets the courage to talk to Petra, she always ends up getting up to go somewhere else.

"Petra?" Levi echoed.

"You know, the girl you've been ogling all month," Isabel explained. "I took it into my own hands to find out her name. You're welcome."

Levi glowered. "I haven't been ogling anyone."

"Right, you've just been undressing her with your eyes." Farlan grinned and dodged the aluminum foil ball Levi threw at his head.

"You're disgusting," Levi snarled.

"Go talk to her!" Isabel elbowed him. "Do it, do it!"

The bell rang before Levi could reply. "Too late now," Farlan sighed. "You're hopeless, bro."

Levi quickly gathered up his belongings, walking over to throw his trash away. Farlan threw another aluminum tin foil ball at his head. Growling, Levi bent over to pick it up.

His fingers were met by a smaller pair. Looking up in surprise, he blanched at the sight of none other than Petra Ral.

"Hey," she smiled. "It's Levi, right?"

He stared at her in surprise before reminding himself to stop looking like an idiot. "Y-yeah. How'd you…?"

She laughed. "Oh, sorry. That sounded kinda stalkerish didn't it?" She pointed behind her. "My friend Auruo's in your english class. Really admires your writing - he talks about you all the time."

"Oh." _Oh?_ He mentally slapped himself. _That's all you can say?_

"Anyways, I have to get to class, but I'll see you around!" She waved, leaving him with a crumpled up tin foil ball.

Well… it looked like it wasn't _all _hopeless.


	11. Leave Me in the Cold

**Rivetra Week Day 6: Supposed to be Enemies**

* * *

><p>Four shadows passed through quick as lightning, illuminated only by the light of the moon. Kicking away scrap metal and old tin cans, Petra crouched down behind a pile of rubble, motioning for the others to do the same.<p>

They didn't have to wait long. Hearing footsteps, Petra smirked and rose from her hiding place. Her companions did the same.

"Evening, gentlemen," she greeted. Nonchalantly, she shifted a small knife between her fingers.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Levi Ackerman, the only man she had ever hated. It really was such a shame that he was so attractive.

"Put the guns down, Ackerman. I'm here to negotiate."

Mike Zacharias narrowed his eyes. "What's there to negotiate?" Levi told him to lower his gun anyway.

"Your… friends," she started, "have been crossing borders. Ransacking our property, among other things."

He looked unconcerned. "What proof do you have? Watch your borders more carefully next time, Ral."

She turned an icy glare on him. "Oh, I've got proof." Erd handed her a silver object and she held it out, moon reflecting off the surface. "We found this at the site. It's yours - you can't deny it."

Sure enough, it was the wings that he and the rest of the Legion members bore as an insignia, etched on a metal dog tag.

Levi made a sound of distaste.

"I've got people to feed," Petra growled.

"I don't care whether your people live or die," Levi drawled. "I didn't give mine the order to cross your borders, but I trust their judgement to know that it was important."

Anger clenched in her gut, but she refused to lose control of her emotions. Throwing the tag back to him, she warned, "I will be watching the borders more carefully. I'd better not see a single Legion member inside them again."

He caught the tag midair, and he and Mike left without a word, mere shadows in the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He met her the next night, sitting on a slab of rock and flipping an old coin through the air. Testing his luck.

Hearing footsteps, he slipped the coin back into his pocket. "So you did show up."

"Of course I did."

She didn't know when this started. Meetings in the night, with this man.

"Why did you leave?" he asked suddenly.

She was silent for a moment, picking up a shard of glass and seeing her reflection. "You know why."

"I know you. And you're not the kind of person who will choose sides because of something someone else said."

"It's not up to you to question my reasons."

He stood up and walked closer to her. "Petra," he whispered, low and soft.

She felt a familiar spark in her heart, and she pushed him away.

"No. I shouldn't have agreed to meet you here in the first place." She started walking away. "Goodbye, Levi."

He grabbed her wrist, and before she could react, he kissed her fiercely. Electricity exploded between them, senses sparking.

She pulled away. "I hate you," she murmured. And then she walked out of his life.

They both knew she was lying.


	12. Plot Bunnies

**Rivetra Week Day 6: Horror Story**

* * *

><p>Levi groaned with frustration, dropping his pencil onto a still-blank notepad.<p>

He'd been trying to write for the past hour, yet nothing came to him.

"Aw, still nothing?" Petra came in and placed a cup of tea on the desk in front of him.

"No," he sighed. "I have a vague idea, but I can't really grasp it."

Petra chuckled. "I believe that's what you would call plot bunnies?"

"Yes. Damn evil bunnies," he snarled.

Rolling her eyes, Petra rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension. It always amused her when her husband went on long rants about "vindictive bunnies" running around and messing up his stories. But sometimes they were also good, it was just a matter of whether or not he could catch one.

"Well, if it's running too fast, try...spearing it with your pencil or something?" she joked.

He raised an eyebrow. "That got morbid. Maybe _you _should be writing this horror story for me."

She laughed. "Maybe I should. It would be pretty good. Sales would skyrocket."

Smirking, Levi grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Then by all means, take my place."

"Unfortunately, then you would have to take my place, and I am not eating your cooking."

"Hmph, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, it's better than Hanji's cooking, that's for sure."

He jumped up and grabbed her, locking her in his arms.

"Levi!" she giggled, trying to free herself.

"The dragon's got you now," he growled in her ear.

Laughing, she jabbed him with her elbow. "Dragon? Nah, I'd say… more like a troll." She quickly wriggled out of his grasp and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to cook dinner or else the mean old troll will eat _me_ for dinner!"

Levi smiled and sat down at his desk. Then he picked up his pencil again. He suddenly had a multitude of ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally came up with this when I had writer's block...heh...<strong>


	13. Journey

**Rivetra Week Day 7: Equals/Companions**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." They all winced at Erd's condescending tone. "I ask you to find me a mage, and you get me a grumpy, asshole elf-wannabe?"<p>

"He's a good mage!" Auruo protested. "We've seen him in action."

Erd raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? When?"

Petra looked sheepish. "Well...uh…he might have been fighting off some templars…"

Erd groaned. "Great, so now he's pissed off the templars, so they'll be after us too. Wonderful."

"The point is," Petra continued, "he can heal Gunther! And there weren't any other available mages at the tavern, I swear."

"Fine." Erd sighed. "Let's see what he can do."

This whole time, the mage had been quietly scowling as they decided his fate.

"Where's your friend?" he asked gruffly. He had told them his name, Levi, but other than that, they knew nothing about him.

"Over here." Erd led him to the tent. Inside, their other traveling companion, Gunther, lay immobile, burning with fever and mumbling incoherences in his sleep.

Levi knelt down and muttered a few words. They watched in silence as he took some herbs from his pouch. Putting them into a cloth and tying a string on top to form a ball.

He held it in his hands and spoke some words, and the herbal poultice started glowing with magical energy.

Putting it by Gunther's pillow, Levi stood up. "He'll be much better by morning."

They breathed a sigh of relief. For a while, they thought Gunther would die. His mild cough had turned into something much worse.

"So, uh," Auruo started, "what should we do for payment?"

Erd resisted the urge to slap them all upside the head. They hadn't even asked what he wanted beforehand?

"Three gold coins should be sufficient," Levi stated.

Goddess help them. Petra and Auruo looked at each other. Erd was going to skin them alive. He looked ready to do it right then and there.

"Eh… how about one gold coin? And dinner?" Petra attempted to bargain.

Levi wouldn't budge. He just stared at her stoically. It was extremely unnerving.

_Freaking mages…_ She groaned and made one last attempt. "We have tea? All the way from Sina…"

"...Fine."

Petra grinned triumphantly at Erd. He just rolled his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Auruo woke her late that night, quietly motioning for her to stay absolutely silent. Her hands automatically went for her sword and she padded through the camp on quiet feet.

Erd and Levi were awake as well. Their new mage companion had decided to stay the night as well, and no one had complained. Better than paying three gold, that was for sure.

Petra quickly used their system of hand signals. **Who is it?**

**Templars.** Erd replied. He glared at her and jerked his head to Levi.

_We can deal with a couple templars,_ Petra grimaced. They couldn't leave anyways, not with Gunther in the state he was in. They had no choice but to fight.

There was a sudden loud cry, and arrows rained from the sky.

_Goddess, there are a lot of them!_ What on earth did Levi do?

**Petra, left.** Erd signaled quickly, before jumping into action.

He used his shield to deflect arrows, and as templars charged from the trees, he swung his axe and knocked the wind out of them. It would be best that they avoided drawing blood as much as possible.

She knocked a couple people in the head with the flat of her blade and kneed people in the gut. Across the clearing, Auruo stood near Gunther's tent, fending off their attackers with two sharp daggers.

Soon, unconcious bodies surrounded them. They were lucky to have a mage for once; usually they all had to rely on brains and brawn.

"We have to go," Erd decided grimly. "This will be discovered by dawn."

They packed up camp, picked up Gunther (whose fever had luckily gone away) and left.

"Why are they after you?" Auruo confronted Levi, once it was safe to talk.

Levi glared, not wanting to talk, but Erd looked at him sternly.

"Look," he said, "we just had to pack up and leave, all because they were after you. So the least you could do is tell us what exactly we are running from."

"Fine," Levi snarled. "They want me, because I'm the only one who can help them get what they want. It's an ancient relic, and it was hidden for a reason. Even I have only heard vague myths about it. Giant, twisted human beings who hunted others. Nasty business. All I know is that if they want this relic...it's damn well won't be for anything good."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh not much romance this time but...<strong>

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Secrets Kept

**Rivetra Week Day 7: Lies**

* * *

><p>Petra narrowed her eyes. "You know you can't lie to me."<p>

He just glared back. "I'm not lying."

"That was a lie in itself," she snapped. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to figure it out myself."

He stared her in the eye, daring her to try. "You promised me you would _never_ do that."

"Well, you're giving me no choice."

"I'm fine, Petra. Don't worry about me."

Angrily, she pushed into his mind, and he barely had time to block the force of such an attack.

_Why won't you tell me ?_

_I'm allowed to have some secrets, aren't I? _he replied challengingly. This was something they had struggled with often at the beginning. Blocking each other out before agreeing to stay out of each other's heads. It was hard, but with training, it was easier to control.

She sighed.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult for me?" she asked aloud.

"It's not like you don't have secrets of your own," Levi growled. She was being ridiculous.

"But you've been acting so secretive. Sneaking around, always avoiding me. I'm worried about you. It isn't because of me, is it?"

"No. Of course not."

She looked away, fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll leave you alone now."

As she walked away, Levi inwardly groaned. Keeping a surprise birthday gift a secret from your telepathic best friend was harder than he thought it would be. He couldn't only imagine how much harder it was for Erd, Gunther, and Auruo, who didn't have the ability to sense and block out telepaths.

It was a good thing that he wouldn't have to keep this secret for much longer.

"She's getting suspicious," he told his friends that night, when they met to go over final details for their birthday surprise.

"Yeah, well luckily she doesn't have to wait much longer," Gunther sighed.

"So…" Auruo started, looking pointedly at Levi.

He scowled, knowing exactly what Auruo was doing. "What?"

"Are you finally going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Erd snorted. "Please. It doesn't take a telepath to realize that you're dying to ask her out."

Gunther nodded in agreement. "You should tell her. You can't keep this secret forever."

"No."

"I know you think that telling her would overturn your friendship," Erd continued. "But you love her, and she loves you too."

"I don't love her," Levi spat. "And I doubt she loves me… in that way."

The three of them rolled their eyes. _Someone_ was obviously drowning in de Nile River.

"I'm leaving." Levi stood up and fixed them all with a scowl. "Goodnight."

He left them to their talk, contemplating the events of tomorrow. He hoped that Petra would like her gift. She was turning eighteen tomorrow. It was a very important birthday for her, personally.

And maybe… he'd finally get the courage to tell her his true feelings for her.


	15. IKEA

"Levi, that's the wrong part."

Levi growled and sifted through the pile of silver nuts and bolts. "No, it's not."

"I'm the one reading the assembly directions, so unless you're deaf…"

"I've got it right, Petra. These parts are obviously just badly made."

A smile tugged at Petra's lips, and she covered her mouth with the instruction manual so he couldn't see her struggling not to laugh. "And you would be the judge of that because…?"

"Because I'm Levi Freaking Solo."

She burst into giggles and Levi glared at her while still trying to make sense of the wooden pieces surrounding him.

"Why couldn't you just buy a table?" he muttered, snatching the manual from her fingers.

"Way too expensive. IKEA tables are actually not too bad, plus I didn't think they'd be too hard to put together. Although… evidently I was wrong…" After a couple more minutes of watching her boyfriend struggle, she said, "Let me call Erd and the rest of the guys. They can probably help."

"No," he snapped. "I can figure it out." Petra rolled her eyes. He was really too stubborn for his own good.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and she quickly went to answer the door.

"Hey Petra!" It was Armin and Eren, the two boys she tutored in math. They came over to her apartment Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school.

"Hi guys, how was school?"

"Good," Armin answered, smiling.

Eren however, immediately rushed over to see what Levi was doing. He gave his typical greetings, which Levi ignored, and Eren sat there looking over his shoulder. Armin sat down at the (old) table and ate a cookie.

"You've got the wrong part," Eren commented. A laugh escaped from Petra's mouth.

_Told you so,_ she thought, giving Levi a pointed look. He ignores her and goes back to examining the parts, finally picking up the one he actually needs.

"Leave me alone, brat," Levi mutters angrily.

Eren just sighs and joins Armin at the table. "These are good!" he exclaims, taking another bite of cookie. "Did you make these?"

Petra gave a sideways wink to Armin and replied, "No, Hanji made them." They've met her roommate before - she and Armin hit off instantly, but Eren is still wary of her and the "radioactive substances" she brings home.

Eren spits out crumbs. "What?" He stares at the cookie in shock, not quite sure how it actually tastes good.

"I'm just kidding," Petra laughs, ruffling his hair. "Come on, we've got some math to do."

An hour later, the boys were getting ready to go home. Levi finally managed to piece together something that vaguely resembled a table.

"Eh, Petra, I'm starting to question your boyfriend choices," Eren can't help but comment. Armin chokes on his water and elbows Eren

Levi's head shoots up, and he looks ready to strangle the kid, but Petra places a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry, Eren. The next time you're here we'll have a nice new table."

Eren looked like he wanted to comment, but Armin gave him a look and they left. As soon as the door closed, Levi huffed. "Pretentious brat."

Petra kissed him on the cheek. "I don't mind if you're slow. It means you pay more attention to the fine details."

He smirked. "Finally someone who understands."

Petra watched, amused, as he determinedly returned to his task. "I'll bring you some tea."

_I should have called Erd, _she mused, chuckling to herself. But watching Levi struggle was kind of adorable, so she figured that it wasn't too bad of an idea after all.


	16. Skin and Bones

"Uh, I wouldn't go there," Armin says nervously.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Mikasa chides. "It's fine. He can't be as bad as everyone says."

"Even if he is," Eren adds, "we'll just get our airplane back and get out of his hair."

"No, you don't understand!" Armin pleads. "There's a reason why he lives in a remote cottage all by himself."

Eren sighs. "Armin, get a hold of yourself. There's nothing scary about some hermit living in the middle of the woods. My dad lived in the woods for a little while when he was young too. For research and all that. So it's _fine._"

And with that, Eren marches straight up to the door and knocks. Three sharp knocks that echo around the clearing.

Armin stares with fear as the door slowly creaks open. "What the hell are you brats doing here?"

"Good afternoon sir, our wooden airplane flew into your backyard and we would like to retrieve it," Mikasa replies politely.

He stares at them, grey eyes cold. Armin mentioned before that the man is twenty-five, but his face is pale and haggard, like he lost something.

"I'm sure you would love to get your airplane back," he snarls. "But I want you to get the hell off my land."

Eren and Mikasa look taken aback. Mikasa opens her mouth to say something, but Eren grabs her arm and whispers, "Just leave it, we'll come back another time."

The door slams shut as they hurry away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The lightning is fierce that night. It rattles the house, wood protesting loudly. Levi sits by the window, watching electricity course through the darkened sky. He has a cup of tea in his hand, gone cold. Tea doesn't taste good if _she _doesn't make it.

It's hard to believe only three years had passed. When he was young and naive, too stubborn to realize how much he cared until it was taken away.

The memories are faded like overexposed pictures, so much that her bright smile disappears into the background. He closes his eyes and tried to remember but lighting flashes outside and illuminates the dark, making it impossible for him to delve into old memories.

An unexpected knock comes at the door. Second time today. He growls and refuses to budge. Why wouldn't people leave him to die in peace?

But the knocks are insistent, and finally he curses and goes to open the door.

A cloaked figure stands there, face hidden by the shadows. "What do _you_ want?" Levi snarls.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" the stranger asks. There's a strange quality to their voice, like it is deeper than it's supposed to be. But it is obviously female.

"I don't have friends," Levi spits bitterly. "They died. If that's all you're here for, then you're going to have to leave empty handed."

The sky lights up once more and golden eyes lock on his, piercing into his soul.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she says softly, a different voice this time. "Levi. It's been a while."

He spins on his heel, walking to his room and bolting the door shut. He can hear her footsteps approaching.

"Levi, please." Her voice - so familiar - is just as soft as it had always been. "I know it's a shock but please, just let me explain."

He closes his eyes and leans against the wall, trying to block out the sounds of her voice and the pounding of his heart.

It isn't possible. He watched as she was torn apart, broken down like a wooden puppet. Because of him. The shame consumed him all these years… and it is like her ghost has come to haunt him.

Sitting down next to the bed, he leans his head back. The sheets are slightly musty - he hasn't slept in the bed in a long time. Years ago, he would have dusted and cleaned until germs didn't dare breathe, but now he is much too weary to do so.

If she is here to haunt him… then at least he has gotten a chance to see her face just one more time.

The lock clicks and Levi regrets the fact that he taught her that trick in the first place.

She rushes to his side and grasps his hand, skin and bone pressed together. He stares blankly at her, taking in the faint scent of rose that hovers over her skin, the image of his despondent, pathetic figure reflected in her eyes, and the entirety of her warmth.

"Levi," she repeats. When he doesn't respond, she kisses him fiercely, bringing him back to his senses. It all becomes overwhelming. The smell of her, the taste of her, everything. And it's all he can do to keep himself from crying.

"Petra," he gasps when she pulls away. "I'm so sorry."

She smiles softly. "It's alright, Levi." She brings her hands to his face and kisses him once again. "I love you."

Together they sit in the shadows of their past, holding tightly to one another as the sky lights up once more.


	17. Of Lettuce and Paint

**This is really lame and unedited, because I'm really struggling to get past my writer's block. It's supposed to be cute and funny but ehhh**

* * *

><p>Petra pursed her lips, considering the jars in front of her. She was starting to rethink her dinner plans for tonight. She wanted to make tacos...but now she kind of wanted pasta instead. Besides, it wasn't like she was having anyone over for dinner...why did she need so much food?<p>

Sighing, she sifted through her shopping cart. "I guess I'll have to put all these back," she muttered.

Halfway to the produce section, she glanced at her watch and panicked. _Crap, my interview is in twenty minutes!_

She had everything she needed, but she need to put the stupid lettuce back where she had gotten it.

_No time, just put it somewhere. _She looked in both directions and discreetly put the lettuce on the shelf next to some chocolate pudding.

No one was going to kill her for doing this once in her life right? And anyway it just bought her five minutes.

She couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes glare at her as she hurried out the door, groceries in hand.

Fine, so maybe that wasn't the first time she had done something like that...

-x-x-x-x-x-

It happened again. And he was pretty sure it was the same exact person. Leaving the damn lettuce on the shelf instead of _walking_ to the produce section to put it back. And now it's probably all germy and no one wants rejected lettuce.

"Constipated again, Levi?" Hanji chuckled, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Go away," he growled, stomping off to the aisle to pick up the offending head.

"Are you still angry about that customer?" Hanji rolled her eyes. Levi held the strangest grudges.

He angrily stared at the lettuce in his hands. "I saw her again, but she left before I could confront her."

"Maybe she doesn't mean it." Hanji shrugged. "She could have been in a rush, or maybe she just accidentally left it there."

"This is the fourth time!"

"Geez, you've been counting? I've never seen you _this _interested in a girl." He glowered. "At any rate, calm down. You weren't doing anything important."

"That's not the point. It's all germy now, being left on a shelf."

Hanji laughed. "So what are you going to do, bleach it?"

Levi held up his middle finger and shoved the lettuce into her arms. "Fine, you put it back then."

Her obnoxious laughter followed him until he turned the corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I could totally use coffee right now," Petra sighed. She hadn't been chosen for the open position at the bookstore and was feeling discouraged.

Anka laughed. "Let's go to Starbucks. My treat."

They headed to the supermarket, the one that ironically had been the last place she visited right before her job interview.

The warm smells of coffee beans filled her senses as they walked into the shop adjoining the supermarket.

"I'd like a grande pumpkin spice latte, please."

When her drink was ready, Petra held the warm beverage in her hands and smiled. She felt better already.

She grabbed a sleeve and napkins. Someone came up behind her, and thinking that it was Anka, she spun on her heel to ask her friend a question.

"Hey, do you want to-ah!"

She collided into someone about her height, and in her rush to step away had splashed some liquid onto her jacket.

Note to self: Beverage is hot, handle with care.

"God, I'm sorry," a (very male) voice said. She looked up to reassure him that "really, it's fine" but as soon as their eyes met, his narrowed. "You."

"Excuse me?" She tried to think if she had pissed off any attractive guys at college recently. Nope, not that she could think of.

"You're the one who always leaves products in the wrong aisles," he growled.

Really? Of all the things she thought she might be getting caught for, this was not one of those things. From his nametag (he must have been on a break), she saw that his name was Levi.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly. She felt bad, albeit a little annoyed. "I don't usually do it, these past few times I just ended up being a rush, I guess."

He glared harder (if that was even possible). "Sorry doesn't cut it."

She held up her hands, hot liquid forgotten. "What do you want me to do? I said I was sorry, and I promise I won't do it again anymore."

He opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Anka walked up and asked, "Whoa, are you two dating?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I still can't believe you said that."

Anka laughed. "Come on, you have to admit there was _some_ sexual tension."

"We were arguing over lettuce," Petra said, raising an eyebrow.

She waved it away. "Whatever. I just felt like there was something between you."

"You're crazy."

Rico piped up. "I bet you thought he was hot."

Petra turned red. "I never said that."

"See, he's hot, you both are stubborn as rocks, perfect match." Anka smirked triumphantly.

Petra sighed. There was no reasoning with them. "Whatever you say…"

She was distracted by her phone buzzing.

_**Bananaba: Hey! Can't wait for tonight. Is it okay if I bring a couple friends?**_

_**Of course not! The more the merrier :)**_

"Nanaba's coming?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, she says she'll bring some friends."

"Awesome," Anka smiled. "Do we have all the supplies we need?"

The three girls eyed the mass of grocery bags on the counter. "I hope so," Petra replied, laughing.

They met up with their friends in front of the soup kitchen. Introductions were quickly made between Nanaba's friends Erwin and Hanji and the others. In total, there was Petra, Anka, Rico, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Nanaba, Mike, Erwin, and Hanji.

So naturally, the kitchen was quite chaotic.

"I heard you met Levi the other day," Nanaba said to Petra. She sighed. This again?

Overhearing, Hanji walked over, grinning. "Are you the infamous Produce Contaminator?"

Petra guessed that Levi really liked to overdramatize things. "Produce Contaminator?"

"He calls you that because he's obsessed about cleanliness. So naturally he talks about you a lot. If I didn't know him any better, I'd think he was in love."

Rico walked by and nudged Petra, winking as she passed.

Petra groaned, putting down the knife she was holding (before she got the urge to murder someone). "He's certainly...interesting."

Hanji smiled. "He might seem like a grumpy asshole, but he's actually a fun person to be around."

Of course, Anka had to yell, "Hey Hanji! Do you think Petra and Levi would make a good couple?"

Luckily, Hanji didn't have a chance to answer because the potatoes she was cooking were starting to burn. She ran off to turn off the stove, and Petra nearly sighed with relief.

Nevertheless, the dinner they made tasted good, and she left that night feeling like she had done something worthwhile.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello? Mrs. Ackerman?"

"Oh, hello Petra! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How is Mikasa?"

"Feeling much better. In fact, she was just asking about art lessons. Do you think you could come over today?"

Petra quickly checked her schedule. "No, I'm free today. Would 4 pm be alright?"

"That will be perfect."

"Awesome, I'll see you then!" Petra smiled, glad that her student was feeling better. She hadn't been teaching Mikasa for long, but she was extremely talented, and the two of them had gotten pretty close.

Around four, she drove over to the Ackerman's apartment. The door was opened by a very familiar, very grumpy face.

"You again?" he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, at the same time.

"Oh, Petra!" Mrs. Ackerman came running up. "I forgot to mention that Mikasa's cousin is here. He won't bother you, Levi is a very nice young man."

"Um, yeah, that's fine." Petra gave her a smile.

Just then, Mikasa walked up. "Hey Petra."

"Hey, Mikasa," Petra replied, ignoring Levi.

"Well, I'll be in my office if you need anything," Mrs. Ackerman said. "And there are cookies on the counter."

"Levi made them, so they're good," Mikasa added.

"Oh, really?" Petra gives Levi a side-glance. "Guess I'll have to try them."

They took a couple chocolate-chip cookies (which _were_ pretty good), milk, and art supplies to the living room, spreading out their materials on the coffee table.

"So, have you drawn anything in your sketchbook?"

She didn't see Levi again until she left. Before he closed the door, he muttered grudgingly, "Sorry about the other day. It was just some lettuce."

Her eyes softened. "It's fine. I won't do it again, I swear."

His lips curled in a slight smirk. "Make sure you don't."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, hey, nice to see you here!" Petra smiled when she saw Levi leaning against the wall and walked over to join him. Together they watched as balloons were tossed around and Hanji stumbled around half drunk. Moblit stumbled after his sister, a worried look crossing his face. He had agreed to let her let loose, in the spirit of her birthday, but that didn't mean he couldn't make sure she didn't walk off a cliff.

She and Levi had bumped into each other often in the past months. He was often there when she taught Mikasa art lessons. They'd exchange friendly hellos before going about their business. Sometimes she'd see him at the bookstore, where she had gotten a job. She found that they actually shared a lot of common interests.

She found he really was a fun person to be around. Of course, he carried his grumpy nature like a purse, but she began to understand the Levi Ackerman Language.

"I should have known this was a bad idea," Levi muttered.

Petra laughed. "Moblit's watching her like a hawk. What's the worst that could happen?"

She regrets the statement later that night when the smell of burning leaves remains permanently fixed in her nostrils.

"I was wrong," she coughed.

Rolling his eyes, Levi said, "What did I tell you?"

"Well, at least we managed to cut the cake."

Levi put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Do you need a ride home?"

Petra looked at the chaos in the house behind them. "I get the feeling that my friends will be indisposed…"

She quickly texted her friends informing them that they didn't have to wait for her.

_**Bananaba: Say hello to Levi for me ;)**_

_**Ricotta: For once, I forgive you for ditching us for the sake of a hot date**_

_**The One and Only Erd: USE PROTECTION! Kidding, don't kill me**_

Petra sighed and pocketed her phone. They were ridiculous. "Let's go."

She didn't end up going home until very late that night though, because they had decided they wanted ice cream at one in the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra eyed Mikasa's latest painting critically. "Your anatomy has certainly improved. I like the choice of colors, although your brush strokes need a little work."

Mikasa smiled at the praise. Levi walked up behind Petra to look at his cousin's painting. "Not too shabby."

He sat down on the couch behind them and turned the TV on. He often did this during their art lessons, but neither of them minded.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Petra asked, noticing the girl blush as soon as she asked.

"From her boyfriend," Levi muttered. "The brat."

Mikasa glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right," Levi snorted, aimlessly switching the channels.

His cousin opened her mouth to say something, looked at Petra, and then huffed with frustration. She got up and whispered something in Levi's ear, who then angrily stomped away. Petra giggled.

The next day, Levi asked Petra out on their first official date. No one was surprised.


	18. See You Soon

**Written for a request on Tumblr**

**Prompt: Long Distance Relationship AU**

* * *

><p>I love fall. It's the only time of the year when I can see that perfect shade of red in the treetops, listen to the music of crunching leaves, and feel the chilly breezes that signal the coming of winter.<p>

_Click!_

Of course, with fall, also comes regrets. And you start to miss things.

For example, I broke my favorite Halloween mug when I was doing a little spring cleaning. While it's certainly not the most important thing I've ever broken, drinking coffee seems to have a different feel this year.

_Click!_

As much as I wish I could capture nature, it's just not possible. There's no way, you can convey so many different feelings in a two-dimensional image.

Levi won't mind though. He's never been a sentimental one.

I head back to my apartment, feeling the last bit of sunlight fade off my hair. After grabbing a cup of tea, I sit down in front of the computer. The pictures I took today turned out well, I can see that I've improved in the past few months.

_Hope you like these,_ I type. _The leaves are starting to change color! It's starting to feel colder., so I'm putting the tea you gave me to good use. Wish you were here. _

He left at the beginning of September, but it already feels so long. It sounds so unbelievably cliche, but you don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone. It's strange that Levi isn't here to make sarcastic remarks, or mess around with Hanji and Erwin. I keep expecting him to say something, but then I realize he isn't there.

Sometimes we conspire. During video calls, we think up elaborate plans about how we could meet up, and what we would do. But of course, he needs to be with his dad, and I need to finish college. There could worse things in life, I guess. If we didn't live in the twenty-first century, we'd have to rely on letters, and there would be no chance of meeting up. At least not for a very long time.

Suddenly, I hear the familiar tones that signal a call. With the press of a button, Levi's familiar smirk fills my phone screen.

"Hey!" I greet him, raising my cup of tea. "Told you I'm putting your gift to good use."

"Good," he replies. "It's good tea. None of that leaf juice, crap."

I laugh. "It's good. I never thought I would enjoy chai, but this actually is really good."

"I liked the pictures you took," he says. "It's hot as hell here."

"Sorry, if I could email you the weather, I definitely would."

Levi smiles at that. "If only. So how are Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows."

I roll my eyes. He's never stopped using those nicknames. "They're doing well. In fact," I pause for a moment and grin "they gave me something amazing for my birthday."

"Even more amazing than what I gave you?" Levi pretends to look offended.

I grab the Totoro plushie that I keep by my desk and hug it to my chest. "Of course not. Although, I'm sure you'll think it's wonderful too."

He raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Wait. First, you have to close your eyes."

A look of annoyance crosses his face. "Fine, fine."

"Before I show you, you have to promise me that you'll take me to that amazing cafe you keep telling me about."

"Of course I will, what are you-"

"Look!" I grin and hold up a single piece of paper.

He sucks in a long breath. "Petra…"

"Hanji and Erwin saved up to help me buy this plane ticket! So I'll definitely be seeing you soon."


	19. Ow

**Prompt: accidentally hit you in the head with a basketball au**

**Feel free to suggest anything you'd like me to write! :)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Levi rubbed his head angrily, prepared to spew out every expletive that came to mind, but as soon as he saw who was coming towards him, he shut his mouth quickly. Of course, then he accidentally bit his tongue in the process. Just his luck.

"Do you need ice?"

He looked up to see Petra Ral, who he met through chemistry class and mutual friends. She didn't piss him off like most people did, so that was a plus.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his face.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "You always were a stubborn one."

"What?"

She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. "Sorry, that came out weird." She held out a hand to help him up, and after a pause, he did.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Nice aim, Ral," Rico Brzenska laughed, walking up next to them, basketball in hand.

"It's not like you've never made an airball, Rico," Petra replied, smiling.

"Hurry up, we've got a game to finish," Nanaba said, nudging Petra. "I want to wipe that smile off Anka's face."

"Sorry, I've gotta go," Petra said as Nanaba pulled her away. "See you in chem tomorrow!"

Levi watched them for a little while afterwards. It was just a friendly game between the four basketball players, filled with friendly banter. He couldn't stop watching Petra, seeing how agile and precise her movements were. He was never the kind of guy who paid much attention to sports but she was _good_.

_Of course she's good you idiot, she's on the school team. _He mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

"Checking out the ladies?"

Levi almost feel out of the bleachers. "Erwin, I swear to god, stop doing that."

Erwin laughed. He always did have the creepy ability to sneak up on people. "Sorry. You wouldn't have noticed me anyways. You're too enamored by a certain Petra Ral."

Levi stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets and glared fiercely at him. "Shut up, Erwin."


	20. Good Luck

**Meeting on a train AU**

* * *

><p>He sees her sitting at the far side of the musty train. Bright copper hair, accentuated by the sunlight drifting through the windows. It's a perfect morning in Germany...if only he could enjoy it.<p>

Levi picks a seat a couple rows back and across from the copper haired girl. She's reading, and as she does, she smiles slightly. It only reminds him of the one he hides in his coat pockets, and he checks to make sure it's still there.

Slowly, the train starts to fill, and Levi takes out the book from his coat and pretends to read. He catches himself glancing at the girl occasionally, before turning back to the inky black words that make claw marks across the page.

_Mein Kampf. _A book he'd rather die than read. Ironically, while it is the symbol of his demise, it is also his ticket to survival.

"Move, _saumensch,_ I want a seat by the window."

Levi wants to stand up and give the woman a piece of his mind. He grew up learning to treat other people with respect. But he only mutters under his breath because he knows he shouldn't draw any attention to himself.

"Excuse me, madam, of course." The girl stands up and allows the rude woman and her husband to sit down, and looks for another place to sit.

Her eyes lock on Levi's position and moves to his aisle.

Levi almost jumps out of his skin when he hears her ask, "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

He looks at her for a moment before coming to his senses. "No," he replies, and she sits down.

"My name is Petra," the girl says, extending a hand for a shake. "Petra Ral."

He gives a slight smile, which he imagines to be not a very good one at all, and simply nods. He does not trust himself to use his alias convincingly.

"Beautiful day today," Petra continues.

Levi nods again. "Usual for wintertime."

Petra smiles, and he can't help but admire the way her eyes light up. "I completely agree. Oh, what are you reading?"

He holds up his book. She looks started, but mutters a quick 'Heil Hitler' under her breath. However, he can't help but notice that her gaze remains piercing for a moment as she stares at the book.

Quickly, he shoves the book back into his coat pocket and awkwardly looks out the window. A palpable silence drifts between them.

Someone comes by to check their passports and tickets, and Levi's heart pounds as he gives his to the man. At least his hands aren't shaking this time.

The train begins to move. Levi is used to this by now - he has traveled many trains in the last week - but Petra jumps slightly as a whistle pierces the air.

"I'll never get used to that," she laughs nervously.

"Do you travel often?" Levi asks, grateful for something to say.

"Yes, I'm a journalist, so I've traveled all over. It's so fascinating to see all the different types of people, hear their stories. I do enjoy it."

Levi can't help but think that she's probably never written any articles about Jews… and if she has, it wouldn't be about anything good.

They make more conversation during the extent of the trip, as the countryside of Germany whizzes by. He learns that she's been to many countries, even America. He tells her a little bit about his life as a shoemaker. She finds it fascinating. He goes on to tell her about his reason for travel. He's visiting family in Poland, though he doesn't want to - his aunt is a crass and unseemly woman, he never enjoys visits there.

It's good practice for him. In case he is forced to tell it another time. Unfortunately it probably wouldn't be someone like Petra Ral.

If only things had been different. He might've asked her out on a date by now.

Eventually the train slows to a stop. Levi steps into the station with a renewed sense of hope. This is the last leg of his journey. Soon, he will have his freedom.

"Wait!"

He turns to see Petra, running towards him with a sheet of paper in her hand.

"You dropped this," she says, handing him the paper. His blood runs cold when he realizes those were his faked papers, a final gift from Farlan.

"Thank you," he nods, turning quickly to leave.

"Victor!" she calls, and he realizes that she must have glanced at the name. He turns one more time, watching her skirt blow in the wind.

"Good luck," she says. He can't help but feel as if she isn't referring to "his" unpleasant aunt.

He walks away quickly, but decides to send a backwards wave.

_Danke, Petra Ral. _


	21. Good Luck - Part 2

**Part two of the Meeting on a Train AU**

* * *

><p>Gravel crunched below her feet and Petra felt her heart break as she surveyed the scene around her. Screaming children, ashen faces, there was no escaping it.<p>

The war may have been over, but the suffering certainly wasn't.

Petra knelt down and picked the tattered remains of a book. She wasn't surprised to find that it was a copy of _Mein Kampf._ As she paged through the volume, she noticed notes written in the margins, small and cramped, almost imperceptible.

It reminded her of that one Jewish man she met on the train...that was years ago, but she still remembered his face clearly. It hadn't been hard for her to figure out that he wasn't really a German shoemaker on his way to Poland. But she wasn't about to call him out on it. Wherever he was...she hoped he was safe.

That's when she broke down and cried. For her country, now the losers of a war, so broken and defeated. For the people just trying to pick up the shards of their lives.

"One more article," she whispered to herself. She returned to her apartment, settled down at her typewriter and let the words flow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_As I write this article, the streets of Germany are fresh in my memory. Everyone has lost something, someone. There is not a single person untouched by the war, not a single soul who has not lived in fear of bombs and warfare. I do not doubt that we are all overcome by grief and hatred. We can blame Hitler or British, but none of that matters anymore. And as we bury our dead, I believe we should all remember that the enemy could have been in our situation. They could be the ones suffering, the ones who will never be glorified in the history books. Perhaps all we need is to hold on to that connection, to understand the suffering of others, and realize we're not all so different after all. _

_- September 4, 1945; Petra Ral_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Will all passengers boarding the 7:00 am train to New York City please board now."

Petra looked up from her book and quickly gathered her belongings. Tightening the sash of her trench coat, she made her way through the station to the rapidly forming line.

It had been a long journey from Germany to the United States. So much paperwork and so many delays she thought she would be dead before she would ever see the shores of America.

But here she was. She didn't know what she would find in New York, but she was excited for the adventure ahead.

"Ticket please," the attendant said when she reached the front of the line.

"Just a moment," Petra replied, reaching into her pocket for her ticket. A ticket...that wasn't there.

"Oh no," she murmured. "I'm so sorry," she said to the attendant. "I must have misplaced my ticket."

The attendant tapped her bright red fingernails on the counter impatiently. "You're going to have to step to the side until you find it, I don't want you holding up the line."

Petra glanced behind and, seeing the length of the line, sighed. "I'll do that. Sorry for the inconvenience."

She stepped to a bench at the side and anxiously searched through her purse. It was nowhere to be found. Sighing with defeat, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me, _fraulein?_ I think you may have dropped this."

Petra's head snapped up to see a dark haired man in front of her, holding a ticket.

"Victor?" she breathed. "Victor Krauss?"

He grimaced at the name. "Victor isn't my real name. It's Levi. Levi Ackerman." It was undoubtedly him. He was thinner, almost gaunt, but she was happy to still see a sparkle in his eye.

Petra smiled widely and took the ticket before shaking his hand. "Well, Levi, I'm certainly glad to see you again."

"As am I."

"Where did you find my ticket?"

"I saw you leave it on the bench you were sitting in before. I tried to catch you, but you disappeared into the crowd before I could."

"I'm sorry if you had to go out of your way to find me." Petra smiled sheepishly. "But thank you, you've saved me a good deal of money."

"It wasn't out of my way at all," Levi replied. "I'm actually traveling on this same train."

By this time, the line had grown steadily shorter. Petra checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for the train to take off.

"Well, we'd better get going then."

They were lucky enough to find two seats next to each other. Levi told her about what had happened since they last met.

"I had nearly made it to Poland, but then I was caught. There was nothing I could do." He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to display his numbered tattoo. "They send me to a concentration camp, and I was forced to farm potatoes for two years. As much as I hated it, I knew that if I never drew attention to myself, did as I was told, then I had a chance of survival. It was damn hard to do, with guns constantly at my back. They'd spit at me, you know. They loved to taunt the prisoners."

Petra was shocked by the atrocities he had faced, and astounded by his resilience. He had suffered so much, come near death, and yet here he was, telling her about it.

Levi rubbed his neck. "One of the things that kept me going were your last words," he admitted, almost reluctantly. "You wished me good luck... and it seems that you carry a great deal of luck."

Her heart jolted slightly at his words. "Well, I am a reporter," Petra replied, unsure of what other way to respond to something like that. "It's my job to use my words to help others."

Her companion smiled slightly. "You must be a very good reporter, Petra Ral."

She laughed, and the warm feeling bubbled in her chest. It seemed fate had dealt her a good card, this time around.


	22. A Merry Birthday Indeed

**Something short I wrote in honor of Levi's birthday. ****Happy Holidays everyone! **

* * *

><p>Petra felt a tap on her shoulder and without looking, reached behind her to take the note from her best friend.<p>

_You know his birthday's today, right? You should say something._

Sighing, Petra quickly scribbled a reply down and handed it back.

_**No way. I'm not going to talk to him.**_

She could feel Hanji roll her eyes behind her. She was really impossible sometimes, always trying to make Petra's life hard.

_Fine. Give him a gift then._

_**Gift? What gift.**_

_Well, I'm sure he'd appreciate a kiss. _

Petra made a bold decision and decided to throw her next note at Hanji's head. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the rebound power of a paper ball, and the note ended up on the desk of the student next to Petra.

_Oh no,_ she moaned. This was her signal to melt into the floor and die.

Levi Ackerman looked up, annoyed by the crumpled paper ball that had disrupted his note taking.

_Tch._ _I am surrounded by idiots. _

He glanced around to see who the culprit was, and his eyes locked on the alarmed face of the cute girl who sat next to him. While he had never talked to him herself, he had a lot of friends who often would not shut up about her.

She made frantic gestures, pointing first to the note, then to herself. Obviously, she wanted him to pass it back.

Normally, Levi would have just rolled his eyes and passed it back, but for some reason, he decided to play around a little. A smirk worked its way across his face, and he picked up the paper, turning it around in his hand.

Petra let out an inaudible squeak. _He wouldn't dare!_

Levi didn't know what came over him, but he smirked as he looked as Petra (who in turn blushed) and started unwrapping the note.

Five seconds later, another paper ball hit him in the head.

_**Don't you dare, Levi Ackerman.**_

Smirking, Levi scrawled out a reply.

**Finders keepers. **

He shrugged innocently and continued unwrapping it. The next one hit him with more force.

_**Give it back!**_

He smoothed out a corner of the paper, only glimpsing the word 'kiss'. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Without unfolding the rest of the note, he wrote something on the corner, crumpled it up again, and threw it back to the copper haired girl. Then he nonchalantly turned his focus back to the lecture.

Petra uncrumpled the note as fast as she could, all the while mentally shouting curses at Hanji, who was doubled over laughing at this point.

Heart pounding, she read what Levi had written.

**I'll pass on the kiss - we barely know each other. But if you could meet me after school at the cafe downtown, I'd consider it a birthday well spent. Let me know. **


	23. Nutella

"What the-"

"Shh!"

Waking up in the middle of the night was unpleasant enough, but waking up with someone's hand over your mouth was worse.

"Mmm!" Petra struggled out of her blankets and finally caught sight of her assailant. "Anka?"

Her roommate shushed her again. "There's someone in the kitchen."

"What?" Petra hissed. "How can there be someone in our kitchen?"

"I might have...accidentally left the door unlocked," Anka sighed. "But that's not the point! We could have an axe murderer in our kitchen!"

Petra rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, but this is the reason why I keep a knife on my person at all times."

With Anka following closely behind, Petra crept to the kitchen on socked feet. Of all the times she thought she might have to use this knife, her kitchen at midnight while she was still in her pajamas was not one of them.

She peered over the corner. There was someone rummaging through the cabinets but she couldn't make out who it was. Slowly, making sure she was pressed tightly to the wall, her fingers inched towards the light switch and flipped it on.

The light was blinding.

"What the hell?" The voice was definitely male.

Anka squeaked, imagination getting the better of her.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" Petra shouted, jumping into the kitchen with the knife aimed at the person in her kitchen. In hindsight, she probably looked pretty ridiculous, with her striped pajama pants and favorite t-shirt (it had a bunny on it).

"Who are you?"

She glared. The figure standing in her kitchen was around her height and had a grumpy scowl on his face. Being in a particularly bad mood, she decided to call him the Evil Hobbit.

"My kitchen, I get to ask the questions."

"What do you mean, _your_ kitchen?" Evil Hobbit asked. "And do you even know how to use that?"

"Oh God, he's totally drunk," Anka whispered.

He didn't _look_ drunk, but what kind of guy just waltzed into the wrong apartment?

"This is my apartment, and yes I do know how to use this. Could probably cut off a couple important body parts," Petra responded. "Now, put down my Nutella."

This time Anka rolled her eyes. "God, Petra, some creepy dude comes into our kitchen and you're most worried about the Nutella?"

"Nutella is important!" Petra protested. "But that's not what's important. Who are you, and why are you stealing my Nutella?"

The Evil Hobbit examined the half-empty container of Nutella in his hand and cursed. "Hanji's never gonna let me live this down," he sighed. He placed the container on the table. "This is embarrassing as hell, but I walked into the apartment. Accidentally. My bad. I wasn't trying to steal your Nutella, I don't even _like_ Nutella."

Petra lowered the knife. "What kind of person doesn't like Nutella?"

"What kind of person leaves their apartment unlocked?" he shot back.

"That was Anka," Petra gestured at her roommate. "and you're the one who walked into the wrong apartment."

"It's dark outside. It's a new apartment. Don't blame me."

"Bring a flashlight."

"Lock your apartment!"

"Enough!" Anka shouted. "Stop arguing like an old married couple and address the fact that it's midnight and I have an exam tomorrow and really do not need to deal with this."

"What do you mean, old married couple?" the two said simultaneously.

"I would never date him," Petra hissed.

"Well I would never date you," the Evil Hobbit growled.

Anka groaned. "That's the _only_ thing you hear?"

Petra sighed. "Sorry...Anka...I'm really tired. Um, go back to sleep, I'll handle this."

"No way," Anka shook her head. "I'm not leaving you with the Evil Hobbit."

Said hobbit raised an eyebrow. "My name's _Levi_, and I'm not some psychotic murderer or whatever you think I am."

"I dunno," Petra crossed her arms. "You don't like Nutella."

"Not everyone has to like Nutella."

"Nutella is amazing I don't know what you're talking about."

"What about people with nut allergies?"

He had her there. "Well...they have an excuse."

"You're crazy," he muttered.

Anka, sensing another argument in the horizon finally threw her hands in the air and walked back to your bed. "I'm not saving you if you get abducted!" she called as she closed the door behind her.

Finally, Petra sighed. "Um, well, I'll walk you back to your apartment, I guess. I'm Petra, by the way," she said as they walked out the door. He happened to live right across the hall.

He nodded. "Levi. Sorry about accidentally walking into your apartment."

She laughed. "Ah well, I can cross something off my bucket list."

He smirked. "What, that you finally got to point a knife at someone?"

Rolling her eyes, she punched him lightly. "I have to admit, it was fun. Maybe I'll use that method to make you eat Nutella."

Levi made a face. "It's too sweet."

"Oh come on, if you put it on crackers it balances it out. Nutella goes with everything."

"Right." Levi turned to open his apartment door. "Well, goodnight Petra."

She waved. "Goodnight, Levi."

As crazy as the whole thing was... she did get a good laugh out of it. He was...interesting. She was definitely going to introduce him to the wonders of Nutella.

Still wasn't worth getting out of bed though.


	24. Broken

**Rivetra Week 2015 Day 1: **Vows

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath before touching pen to paper. She had to think carefully about this, ink could not be removed, and she had to be sure she was making the right decision.<p>

But this was her choice. No one else's.

"Any day now, my lady." Kenny smirked, fixing her with calculating black eyes.

"I am no one's lady," she hissed, spitting at his feet.

He chuckled, running the flat of his dagger blade under her chin. "And what about my son?"

"I don't belong to Levi." She held her head proudly, never flinching even when the tip of the blade pressed too close for comfort. "We work together as partners. It's a mutual relationship. We love each other."

Kenny only chuckled louder. "My dear Petra Ral, I don't believe you know anything about love."

"And you do?"

He bored his eyes into her own amber ones, drawing so close she could feel his spittle as he spoke. "How could you know anything of _sacrifice_?"

"Is this what this is all about?" Petra asked. "Sacrifice? You think you're so noble, but let me tell you, you're not! Outside the people suffer, scrounging for crumbs, and yet you do nothing. You would like nothing but to see them grovel at your feet."

"I do not do this for myself."

"Then _who_? Who benefits from this? Who does not lay entrenched in the death and destruction you leave behind?"

"I am purging the kingdom!"

"But when you are done, there will not be any kingdom left to rule!" A solitary tear slipped down Petra's cheek. Kenny Ackerman had once been a noble man, fighting beside the people. Until he had set out on a quest, only to return with a vow never to be unbroken, a scourge upon the land. And to think she had looked up to him as a child.

"I have a task," Kenny growled. "And I will complete it. This isn't for the kingdom, this is for the world. And when I am finished, everything will be better off because of it."

"What if you thirst for blood is not satiated at the end?" Petra's expression was one of wartorn grief and anger. "When all of Sina has been destroyed, will you _really_ stop?"

"I made a vow. Once I have fulfilled it, my task is done."

"So what of the vow you made long ago? To always protect the kingdom and its people, keep them from harm. That is the knight's code, all of us have taken it."

"The darkness grows, you are only blind enough not to see it. If these people do not die, then the world will come to far more harm."

"You're not making any sense! You haven't made any sense since you came back from that godforsaken forest. Do you know how long Levi waited for you? How many days he spent staring out the window to watch for your return? He thought you would return with tales of dragons and treasure, but instead you returned with an army."

Kenny's lips pressed thinly together. "I am sorry to have disappointed."

Petra laughed bitterly. "Sure you're sorry. I thought you came here to discuss peace, but instead you ask me to sign a document and seal the fate of the kingdom. A lawful prison for an unlawful woman."

"So will you sign it? Or would you like to walk away?" Kenny directed a hand towards the door. "You have a choice here, Petra. Either way, you and all your men will end up dead."

The other members of her company had told her not to sign. That there was always hope in the end, hope for good to win out in the end. But Kenny would not back down - she had tried, and failed. He had gone mad, and would not stop.

The least she could do was make sure Levi would be safe.

"No harm will come to him?" she whispered.

"I swear by it."

"And he will be free?"

"Of course."

"Then that's that," she sighed, and signed the contract. "You win Kenny. Enjoy your graveyard."

With that she left, to tell her men that they had nothing left to fight for, that they should instead go home to their families while they still had the chance.

And that was that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The city markets of Maria were suffocating, children running around with grimy hands and bargaining merchants screaming over heads of cabbage.

So it was no wonder that she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," she mumbled, quickly checking to make sure she still had all her money. Pickpockets were everywhere. "That was my fault."

Petra looked up then to give a shaky smile, only to find it falling away and her heart begin to pound.

"Do I know you?" Levi asked.

Only this had been Kenny's gift of freedom. He had sent Levi to another realm, with another name and false memories of a strange land. He wouldn't remember the time they had spent together, the screams of dying soldiers, and he certainly wouldn't remember their vow.

And she couldn't have been more grateful.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head quickly. "I've never seen you before."

He stared at her questioningly, and everything about him was so familiar. The gleam of his eyes, choppy hair and every inch of sadness etched on his face. It took all her willpower not to kiss him right then and there.

"I should be going," she said, gathering her cloak about herself and rushing back into the crowd.

"Wait," Levi's voice followed her. "You dropped something."

Of course she had. She turned and found him holding out a ring. His ring.

"Oh, silly me," she laughed. "Thank you for catching that."

She moved to grab the ring from his hand, but when her fingers touched the cool metal and the warm callouses on his palm, she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Not when his eyes bored into her own, clearly looking for a glimmer of recognition.

But nothing registered in his mind, and Petra realized that she must make the same decision she had made two years ago. She had to let him go.

"Where did you get the ring?" he asked, before she could force herself away.

"My best friend," she whispered. "We vowed to always stay together, to be honest with each other, and to protect each other. I used to live in Sina, and he wanted me to marry him. I told him that we should wait until the war ended. I ended up losing him in the end."

"I'm sorry," Levi sighed, awkwardly rubbing his neck."He was very lucky."

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps."

"Well I should let you go." Levi dropped the ring into her palm. "Perhaps I'll see you again?"

She nodded and watched his coattails flap in the wind as he walked away, her only regret being that she had to lie to him one last time.


	25. Things that Heal

Levi's daughter runs up with tears streaming down her face, holding out a solitary finger while the other clutches her shirt tightly.

"Daddy," she sobs. "I hurt my finger!"

He turns from his work and kneels down to inspect the damage. "How did this happen, Louisa?"

Louisa's eyes crinkle at the edges and in between hiccups, she says, "The rose bush! The one with mean thorns...I accidentally touched one!"

He wipes away her tears with a handkerchief and takes his young daughter's unharmed hand. "Come on, let's go ask Mikasa to make it all better."

Five minutes later the wound is bandaged and Levi has kissed it all better. It feels good to bandage small wounds like that, instead of putting bodies in bags and sending home dog tags and a letter.

"She looks more and more like Eliza every day," Mikasa sighs.

"I know," is all he says, and he stands there, hands pressed to the porch railing and watches Louisa Ackerman dance among the flowers.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He sees her every day at the hospital, bringing fresh flowers to bedside tables and talking softly with the patients. She's just a volunteer, he learns, but she's there at 5 o' clock pm every day, without fail.

Today her copper hair is tied back into a bun, loose strands circling her face, smiling as she speaks with a patient. He's never spoken to her, but passing by her one day, he notices her name tag: Petra. It's written in sharpie with a smiley face next to it. Everyone loves her, and it's no wonder, because she remembers every name, every favorite color and obscure detail.

Levi steps out of Louisa's room after she's fallen asleep and closes the door. Hearing the click of the handle, Petra turns and spots him, immediately breaking into a smile.

"You must be Louisa's father," she greets, shaking his hand. "She talks about you alot."

"Does she?"

"Yeah," Petra chuckles. "Wants to tell me all these stories about her brave dad. I hear you make some fantastic pasta. And, you were a soldier?"

"In the Marines, yes."

"Thank you for your service," Petra nods. "And for being such a great father to Louisa. Not many parents, even the best ones, visit their sick children every day."

"I remember being in hospitals for various things," Levi replies. "It was boring as hell so I try to visit her as often as I can."

"That's great!" Petra looks through the window at Levi's sleeping daughter. "She should be better within the next week or so, and then she'll be home free again."

"That's good to know." Levi sticks his hands in his pocket. "Thank you for taking care of her. For all of the patients, really? You're the one doing the real service here."

Petra looks down at her hands bashfully. "I enjoy it. Like you said...it's just so much nicer when you have someone to talk to. Makes the healing process better physically and psychologically."

"I imagine it can be exhausting at times though."

"Tell me about it," Petra glances at her watch. "I was actually thinking about grabbing a cup of coffee. I've got extra time today to spend with patients but I want to give myself a little energy first."

Something just draws him to her. "I promised Louisa I'd read her a story tonight so I may stay here for a while too. Do you mind if I join you?"

She almost looks surprised, but she smiles. "Of course! I'll be glad for the company myself."

He learns a lot about her, and slowly begins to understand how she can remember everything about everyone. He finds himself retaining every detail about her work at the hospital and the pharmacy downtown. It's strange for him to remember so much - he can't even remember the name of the person next door - but there's just something so memorable about Petra.

In the next week, before Louisa is officially able to go home, he finds himself opening up to her. It took him years to open up to Erwin, yet here he is, telling her about his late wife and his sister and his love of tea.

One day she brings him a tin of tea, her own special brew, and asks him to try it. The next day he returns and says it's one of the best things he's ever tasted.

She glows and he gets this strange feeling, something he hasn't felt in a long while.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Daddy!" Louisa grins, running into his arms.

"Hey there," he gives a small smile and pats her on the head.

"Hi Miss Petra!" The young girl beams, bouncing up and down, her complete energetic self once again.

"Louisa!" Petra laughs. "I'm going to miss you at the hospital."

"Maybe I'll come back!" Louisa suggests. "I wanna bring flowers to people. Like you Miss Petra!"

Petra winks conspiratorially. "Well, if your dad agrees…"

"We'll both be here to help, at least once in a while," Levi nods. He might not have the best bedside manner, but Louisa and Petra more than make up for that.

"That's great," Petra hugs Louisa. "Then I will be seeing you again soon!"

He sees how happy they are together, how Louisa is so bubbly - well more than usual - around Petra, and he realizes he really wouldn't mind spending more time with this woman. It surprises him, he's only known her for two weeks and he still wants to know more.

"I apologize if this is inappropriate but, uh," he clears his throat awkwardly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner sometime."

Petra almost laughs. "Levi Ackerman are you asking me on a date?"

"Louisa would be there," he mumbles awkwardly.

She laughs. "I'm just teasing. I would love you. I've got to try your famous cooking sometime."

"Alright, I'll call you about it sometime."

He and Louisa walk hand in hand out of the hospital, and she swings their linked arms together happily, admiring the bandage on her arm.

"She's really nice, Papa."

"Yeah," Levi replies. "She really is."


	26. Mutant and Proud

**Rivetra Week Day 3: Crossover**

**X-Men AU **

* * *

><p>Isabel kicked her legs and hummed as she speared her pancakes with a fork. "And then," she continued, syrup dribbling down her chin, "I jumped off the swings and landed perfectly in the sand."<p>

"Nice job, kid," Levi ruffled his sister's fiery hair. "But you're not going to be able to do it again if you don't get to school soon."

"On my way big bro!" She quickly rushed upstairs to grab her backpack and jacket, while Levi dumped the soggy remainder of her breakfast into the trash.

"Tch," he muttered affectionately. "Always puts too much syrup on these."

"I'm ready!" Isabel sang, pulling her hat over her ears.

"Alright, let's go."

Making sure to lock the door behind them, Levi held Isabel's hand tightly as they walked down the cold streets of New York City. He was probably going to be late to his first class, at this rate, but Isabel was telling him about the snowman she built the other day and he didn't have the heart to hurry her. Sometimes he wished he were back in elementary school - high school was literal hell.

"Levi!" Isabel suddenly gasped, stopping on her tracks. "There's an angel!"

He groaned internally and tugged insistently on her hand. "That's nice. We're running late Isabel, let's _go_."

"Aw, but there was an angel," she whined.

"Hm, what did they look like?"

"Giant wings!" She spread out her arms to demonstrate. "Big and white and fluffy."

"Guess they were watching over you."

"Yeah," Isabel sighed happily. "Angels are always watching over us, big bro."

He wished they were, honestly. Then maybe his mom would still be around and Farlan wouldn't be gone.

"Bunny!" Isabel squealed, suddenly bolting in front of Levi in pursuit of a brown ball of fluff.

He rolled his eyes - at least this was faster, and ran after her. They ran a block before the bunny decided to take a left turn into the street. Right into incoming traffic.

"Isabel!" Levi shouted in horror, extending a hand as if he could pull her back. She didn't even realize what was happening, only that she was so close to being able to pet the animal.

"No!"

There was a loud honk and Levi could only watch as three cars tore into pieces, exploding with Isabel at the center at it all.

When the smoke cleared Levi coughed, rushing into the street as his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't lose her too. No. This couldn't be possible. She wasn't old enough, it didn't-

He was greeted by the worst possible sight. Isabel sobbed, hands clamped around her ears as she lay in the middle of all the soot and debris.

There wasn't a scratch on her.

"Oh no," he cursed. "No, no, no!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her arms away from her head. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face and opened her mouth to say something, but there was no time for comforting. Not now.

"Isabel," he said sternly. "We have to go. Now."

He picked her up and ran out of the street before anyone could catch them, before anyone could ask them what had happened. She was covered in soot - they would know that she was there. Unharmed. And he was never going to let them take her.

But he didn't get far.

He ran right into a man wearing a trenchcoat. Backtracking, Levi gasped for breath, thinking of all possible ways to escape this situation.

The man raised an eyebrow, staring at the teenager and his crying sister. Guilt was written all over their faces.

"Please, sir," Levi desperately grasped at straws. "My sister, she's terrified from the accident. It happened all of a sudden and she was caught at the sidelines. I just need to get her home."

"I saw what happened back there," the man said quietly.

"Alright," Levi growled. He kicked his heel into the back of the man's knee and ran, towards home, towards safety. Whatever 'safety' was, anyways. He looked behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. Thank god, no one was there.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Levi was knocked into a side alleyway, all the breath knocked out of him.

The same man in the trench coat _landed_ next to him, with massive white wings and golden hair.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Levi sighed.

"My name is Warren," the man said. "And I'd like to talk to you, Mr. Ackerman."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra rushed through the hallways, still trying to keep her hair in place while clutching a slice of bread between her teeth.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Hanji asked, running up beside her.

Finally securing her hair in place with a bobby pin, Petra removed the bread from her teeth and gasped, "I'm really running late and Mr. McCoy wanted me to give him these samples but now Professor Xavier wants to see me too, he called me ten minutes ago and wow I'm really a mess."

"Hey, slow down!" Hanji laughed. "I'll take the samples to Hank. Go see what the Prof has to say."

"You're the best," Petra sighed gratefully, handing over the samples.

Hanji winked and walked away. It really paid off to have a best friend with telepathic abilities.

Petra fixed her shirt and swallowed the last of her bread before knocking on the giant wooden doors. She really hoped her hair looked alright.

"Come in, Petra."

When she opened the door, she found Charles Xavier sitting in his usual place behind the desk, along with someone she didn't know. Short black hair, a blank expression on his face and the nicest grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Petra," Xavier smiled. "Thank you for joining us."

"Sorry about the delay," she apologized, sitting down in the chair next to the unknown individual. "I was running a bit late…"

"It's alright, Levi and I were just talking. Levi, this is Petra Ral. Petra, Levi Ackerman."

"It's nice to meet you!" she put on her best smile and put out a hand to shake. After a moment, he shook it firmly.

"Mr. Ackerman," Xavier continued. "On the day of the accident, something rather interesting occured. Cerebro, my primary aid in finding mutants, detected a new mutant signature in upstate New York. I sent Warren to check it out, and then...well you know what happened after that."

"Isn't Isabel too young?" Levi asked. "The gene doesn't manifest until puberty."

Xavier shook his head. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. It wasn't your sister - it was you."

"What?" He slumped down in his chair.

"Your family has a long history of mutants," Xavier nodded. "Your father and brother both displayed powers."

"And people died because of it," Levi muttered. "People always die because of it."

Folding his hands, Xavier lead over the desk comfortingly. "I can help you learn how to control your abilities, Levi."

"He can!" Petra nodded. "I...um, I used to be unable to control my own. It was really bad, actually, I used to make things explode on contact," she laughed nervously. "But Professor Xavier helped me learn how to keep it under control."

"What can you do?" Levi asked. "If...you're comfortable sharing…"

Petra glanced at her hands. After all these years, she was still shaky about it. "I can do chaos magic," she said. "Making things explode...yeah, that's my thing."

Turning to Xavier, Levi asked, "Is that what I've got?" She flinched at his words; he treated it like some sort of affliction.

"No, yours is a little different I believe," Xavier replied. "From what Warren witnessed, it's some sort of telekinesis and the ability to manipulate metal."

Levi paused to let it all sink in, then shook his head. "I can't leave Isabel. She's got no one left."

"You've been living alone with your sister?" Petra gasped.

"Only for the past year," Levi muttered. "I turned eighteen so I managed to avoid the radar a bit."

"Isabel can stay here with us," Xavier said. "You won't have to worry about her, and you'll be able to see her every day."

She watched him struggle - it didn't take a telepath to tell that he didn't know if he should accept help or not. His world had been turned upside down and everything was going to change, whether he liked it or not. Petra remembered the feeling.

"Alright," he conceded. "Thank you."

Xavier smiled. "Welcome to the X-Men, Levi."

-x-x-x-x-x-

By the end of the week, Levi had learned how to form scraps of metal into simple shapes. Jean said he learned fast, and Isabel glowed whenever she talked to him. Thought he was a hero.

"Something's holding you back," Petra said softly. She found him in one of the many study rooms at the Institute, standing by the window and looking out as everyone played outside. Fireballs were being tossed around, everyone using their abilities. One big, happy community.

"Why aren't you outside?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you?"

"Did you come here to ask me questions?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. Get to know you better." She chuckled. "Sooner or later someone's going to come up and try to get in your face, and believe me, you'd rather it be me instead of Hanji. She has this way of getting into people's faces."

"Is she the energetic, hyper one?"

"Yep, that's her." Petra laughed. "And since I can't read minds like she can...why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

After a long pause, he finally spoke. "It's amazing how they can all be so comfortable with their abilities. I've never been comfortable with mutants, and now...I am one of them. All I've ever seen is that mutants and their powers lead to more pain and destruction. I'm...I'm afraid I'll become one of them."

"Professor Xavier mentioned that...a lot of people in your family have abilities," Petra began slowly. "Is that why?"

"Yeah." Levi clenched his fists tightly. "My dad was the strongest man I knew. Did a lot of manual labor, but one day he got fired because his strength got out of control. Turns out he was a mutant - he knew about it - and it was starting to get out of control. He was the reason my mother left. I think she knew that since he was one...all of us would be too. He just lost it. Losing his job, my mom, drove him crazy. He started breaking things around the house, and drinking. He never hurt any of us, but seeing him deteriorate...that hurt us more than anything."

Petra sat silently, listening as he poured out all the memories he'd been hiding, the doubts that had been creeping for the past ten years.

"My brother Farlan and I protected Isabel as best as we could," Levi continued. "She was just a baby back then. One day my dad went to a bar, and didn't come home. In the news we read about a man who had been mangled to death - virtually unrecognizable. We figured...we figured my dad had done that. Probably couldn't live with that anymore."

"You think he's dead?" Petra whispered.

"Probably," Levi sighed. "Or arrested somewhere. We lived with our grandma for a while, and everything was normal for a bit. Then Farlan started showing signs when he was a freshman. I was just a sophomore then. He'd be waking up at night screaming and strange things kept happening at our house. My grandma was always superstitious, and with stories of mutants on the headlines every day well...she freaked out."

He had to pause then, to take a breath. "They got to him," he choked. "Guess that was one mutant Xavier couldn't find in time. They came to our house and took him away."

"Oh god," Petra breathed. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he growled. "I should have protected him better. Should have found help - good help. A place like this...he would have loved it here."

"Don't blame yourself." Petra leapt up. "Every person who's like us has experienced things like this. It's terrifying, I know, and sometimes you think that you're the root of the problem, but you're not. With every tragedy comes a story of people who were saved by mutants. Haven't you heard those? We can do good. Save people from terrible accidents - look how you saved your sister."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm not a hero."

"No." She placed a hand on his arm. "You're not. But you have a good heart. I believe that. Your father, Farlan, they did too. By coming to the Institute, you're helping give mutants a better reputation. So that people like your family...they won't have a reason to be afraid anymore. They can look for help, and they will find it."

"You're a lot more hopeful than I am."

"Maybe I'm overly optimistic," Petra's lip twisted upwards. "But I've felt first hand what it's like to get powers...and what it's like to have someone like Professor Xavier help me. I want that for everyone, all the mutants everywhere."

"Me too," Levi whispered. He imagined what it would have been like if he hadn't come here. If Isabel had manifested the x-gene and he would be stuck trying to cover it up. Like his father tried to do. That may have made things worse for her.

"You with me then?" Petra asked.

He sighed heavily. "Well, I think your cheeriness is starting to rub off on me."

She punched him lightly. "I know you're secretly a softie on the inside."

"Sure, sure."

They stood there for the rest of the night, watching fireworks shoot into the sky, and for the first time, Levi had just a little spark of hope.


	27. Starlight

**Rivetra Week 2015 Day 4: Ruined**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Levi!" Petra grinned. "Hurry!"<p>

"I'm coming," he grumbled, watching his step on the rocky terrain. "Slow down."

She laughed, but waited for him to catch up. "Aren't you an old man today?"

"I think I have every reason to be slow today," he replied shortly.

Petra grasped his hands and they stood together at the top of the hill, cloaks blowing in the breeze. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for," she said. "We've got nothing to worry about and we can finally explore the world out there."

"Yeah." He thought of all the people he had lost, people he almost did lose, and the people he would never have to worry about losing. This was for them. This was everything the Survey Corps had ever worked for.

She kissed him quickly and then tugged his hand down the hill. "Come on!" she grinned. "There's so much to explore out there!"

He followed her down the hill, into the grassy landscape, where the blades came up to his waist (and not because he was short). In front of them was the ruins of an unknown past - a castle, most likely, broken down by time, weather, and probably titans as well.

Hanji would have loved this. She would have rushed around, inspecting all the samples and looking for signs of inhabitance, Moblit by her side. Erwin would have watched and chuckled, finally able to relax, at least for a little while.

If only they were here. Along with so many others.

The dust covered his boots, but for once he found he didn't care. Even in ruins, the castle was magnificent. Who knew how long it had been standing there, a fortress in a barren landscape. Grass had started to creep between the crevices, slowly breaking down the rock little by little.

"Careful," he murmured as Petra ascended the stairs. "The building might be unstable."

"Look!" she breathed. "The view is amazing."

"It really is," Levi responded. But he wasn't looking at the sky - he was looking at her. The glow of the setting sun caught in her hair as it gently brushed her face.

They sat at the edge of the tower, watching the sun set, and for the first time in a long while, Levi was not afraid to see the stars.


	28. Legionnaire

**Rivetra Week 2015 Day 5: Undercover**

* * *

><p>"Alright," Petra settled in to the seat of her van as comfortably as she could, laptop propped up on her lap. "If we need to go under the radar, we need to disappear."<p>

"How are you going to do that?" Levi asked.

She wasn't sure what she thought of her new "partner". They had met completely by chance, when she was being chased by the government and he was trying to hide from them. He helped her escape, and now she was going to help them vanish.

A match made in heaven? Perhaps. The most unlikely pair, that was for sure.

"I'm going to wipe away any record of us," Petra explained. "Birth certificate, social security numbers, and credit cards, records of purchases, everything. Then we can make new identities for ourselves and no one will be able to prove that we're not who we say we are."

"What about the government?" Levi pointed out. "How are you going to hack their system?"

She smirked. "I'm a lot better than you think I am."

Fingers flying across the keyboard, Petra first wiped her own files, using key words to find every document. Something suddenly caught her eye, and she locked in on it. Since Levi didn't know what she was doing, she quickly encrypted the file and saved it to her own computer. Just for a little personal project.

"You have a lot of library fines," Levi muttered.

She laughed. "Not anymore! Goodbye, Petra Ral." One swift press of a button and Petra Ral no longer existed.

One minute later and neither did Levi Ackerman.

"Now for the new names," she said. "I'm going to forge some documents for us. So that not only were we born, but we're in the system and we actually have lives."

"I don't have any name ideas," Levi sighed.

"I've got one," Petra joked. "How about Asshole?"

He smirked. "You think you're hilarious, don't you? Are you the Joker?"

"Aw, do I look that crazy? I'm honored." Then her face grew serious. "But I really do need a name. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of here. We may not legally exist anymore, but the government sure as hell will try looking for us."

"Fine." Levi thought for a moment. "Farlan. Farlan Kane."

Raising an eyebrow, Petra typed it in. "You definitely don't look like a Farlan, but whatever floats your boat."

"It was...the name of one of my friends. We used to work together."

"Ah, you're one of the sentimental types. I'm guessing he kicked the bucket."

He said nothing, only stared back at her with those piercing eyes. They unnerved her, but they were also so _pretty_.

"Alright, Farlan, it's nice to meet you," Petra winked and started working on her files. "I am...hm...Winoma Kaufman."

He coughed at that. "And you say _my_ name was bad?"

"Yeah, obviously we should never be parents." Petra closed her laptop and gestured for Levi to get into the passenger seat. "Let's get going."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, where exactly are we going?" Levi asked. They had just left the city limits of Boston, and the rain wasn't letting up. Petra had some terrible music playing, but at least she promised to let him change it after an hour.

"I don't know honestly," Petra shrugged. "At the moment, it's away from the government. Got any suggestions?"

He paused. "Just so you know I won't be traveling with you for much longer."

Her hands gripped the wheel tighter. "I know."

"What, I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me."

"Oh yeah," Petra chuckled. "I definitely am. I've known you for two days and you keep telling me my van is a mess."

"It is."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll drop you off wherever you want to go and you can be on your way."

"D.C.," he said. "I've got a little unfinished business there."

"Alright," she nodded. "Then we're paying the President a little visit."

They stopped at a small city in Pennsylvania for the night. Levi loaded up on gas while Petra booked a hotel room.

She walked over and tossed him a set of keys. "We're going to have to share a room. Hotel's full."

"Really? In this dump?"

The stepped through the hallways quietly and entered their room. Petra immediately flopped onto one bed, kicking off her shoes and jacket.

"I'm wiped out," she sighed. "Going straight to bed."

"Alright, I'm taking a shower," Levi said. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight!" she called.

Once Levi was successfully in the shower (there were a couple minutes of fumbling with the controls), she immediately pulled out her phone. After sending off a quick encrypted message she turned off the lights and huddled under the covers.

She stayed awake long enough to hear Levi's soft snores before she, too, fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Welcome to the District of Columbia," Petra announced, spreading her hands out as if she were a tour guide.

"Just drop me off near the Vietnam memorial," Levi said, pointing to the map.

She stopped by a museum building. "Sure thing. But first, I've gotta make a stop."

"What? Why?"

"A personal project of mine," she explained, slipping on her leather jacket. "We'll be in and out in without any problems. Just follow my lead."

"Whatever, _Winoma_."

She waited by the van for a few moments while Levi grabbed some things from the back, and took the opportunity to check her phone for updates.

It wasn't in her pocket.

"Looking for this?" Levi stepped out of the car and slammed the door loudly, holding up her phone between his fingers. The screen was lit up with a message, simply reading: We are ready.

_He must have decrypted it._ Petra's mind whirled, preparing for every possible outcome of this scenario.

"Why are we _really _here, Petra," he hissed. "Do you work for the government? Feeding them information? No wonder you hacked into the files so easily, _you're one of them._"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't work for the government."

"Then who is this?" he snarled.

She looked him in the eye. "A couple of my friends. Just because you work solo doesn't mean I do. They're going to help me get something. If you don't want to come, then fine. But this is my van, and so if you want a ride, you're coming with me."

He could have done it easily. He was in D.C. now, there were buses everywhere and many places were in walking distance. She'd made a gamble, one she may not have been able to win.

But she knew he wouldn't leave.

"This better be quick," he muttered, tossing her the phone.

They marched into the museum and pretended to admire the giant dinosaur model floating above their heads until a large group of tourists went through. Petra and Levi blended right in. Sometimes it helped to be short.

"This way." Petra led them towards a less populated area of the museum. Three men were waiting for them there, and Petra introduced them as Erd, Gunther, and Auruo.

"Welcome to the squad," Erd grinned. All three of them towered over their squad leader, but they all obviously had history together. Friendship.

"Alright," Petra began. "Gunther, you've got the security cameras. Auruo, you and Erd will be backup. Levi and I will get the target and then we should be out of here within five minutes."

"Got it," they nodded.

Levi and Petra waited a minute for camera feed to go offline before the crept towards the military history display.

"There is is," Petra whispered. The room was empty - Auruo and Erd had done a good job. They crept forward as Petra grabbed a ring from one of the display cases.

"We came here for a ring?" Levi growled.

"No," a third voice joined them in the room. "We came here for you."

They whirled around, guns at the ready. A blonde man wearing a military uniform strolled into the room, arms behind his back. Levi kept his gaze trained on the unexpected visitor and nudged Petra.

"I'll distract him while you run."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her nod, but instead of running like he told her to, she dropped her gun and twisted sharply to knock his to the ground.

"What the-?"

"There," Petra said sharply. "I brought him here. Now give me what I want."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Ral," the man smiled. "My name is Erwin Smith. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested in what the Legion has to offer," Petra responded coldly.

Levi cursed. "The Legion? You've got to be kidding me."

"I know that in the past, your dealings with our organization have been difficult," Erwin continued. "Since then, the Legion has undergone some leadership changes. I'd like you to join. Both of you."

"And why would we do that?" Levi snorted. To say the least, he was in quite a bad mood at the moment.

"I can help you find your families," Erwin said seriously. "You may think they're gone, but I have contacts. They're alive out there."

"No," Petra breathed. "There's no way…"

"Someone sent out a message via radio waves a couple days ago. I believe you know who sent it." Erwin pulled out a small handheld radio.

From the speaker came a message, distorted by static but clear enough to hear.

_"Fight on."_


	29. Awake

**Rivetra Week 2015 Day 6: Modern**

* * *

><p>Petra hummed as she cooked breakfast, bacon sizzling and popping. The entire squad was going to be excited about this - meat rations were few and far between.<p>

But today was a very important day.

The 57th expedition outside the walls. It would be like any other previous expedition, except for one individual - Eren Jaeger.

She wasn't sure what she thought of this boy, the titan shifter. He was helpful and nothing like the monsters they fought. He reminded her of herself when she first joined the Survey Corps.

"Good morning," Erd yawned, walking in to sit down at the table.

"Morning, Erd," Petra smiled. "Do you want anything with your bacon?"

"I'd say whiskey but we have an expedition today, so coffee's fine."

She gave him his food and sat down next to him.

"What do you think about all this?" Petra asked.

Erd sighed. "It can't be that bad. Unless everything goes terribly wrong. But I can't imagine why it would."

"I just-"

Suddenly three other pairs of footsteps clattered down the stairs and they were suddenly joined by the ravenous members of their squad. As they ate together, Petra smiled to herself. This was her family, and she would do anything to keep them safe.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi came in to speak with her before they set out to meet with the rest of the Survey Corps.

"I want you to stay near me during the expedition," he said.

She turned and sighed. "You don't have to worry about me. I can protect myself."

"It's not just to protect you," Levi muttered. "I need you to be there to help if anything happens with Jaeger. If titans appear, leave it to the other regiments to keep them away. Our job is to protect Jaeger."

Petra smiled. That was Levi, always finding ways to look out for everyone.

"Alright," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I will."

Suddenly, Levi pulled her into a hug. "Stay safe," he whispered, and then slipped out the door.

Petra gripped her arms tightly. _I'll try._

-x-x-x-x-x-

A roar shook the forest. The senior members of the Special Ops Squad looked at each other, nodding in understanding.

"Good luck!" Eren shouted as he flew away. Petra was glad that he had left. They were already one man down, and they didn't want to have to worry about him too. They all took out their blades and prepared to engage the Female Titan.

At Erd's nod, they attacked. Petra and Auruo flew at the titan and blinded her, while Erd worked as distraction. Then they made quick work of disarming the titan, slicing at the arm muscles.

But in their haste, they had failed to notice the smoke rising from the titan's eyes, too focused to truly realize what it meant.

And it all happened so fast. Flashes of blades, screams, and so much blood. First Erd. Then Petra. Auruo was the last to go.

Petra barely had time to whisper Levi's name, before everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The sound of beeping woke her, bright white light hurting her eyes. Petra immediately squeezed them shut again to block it out.

"Subject 57 is awake!" someone shouted. "Vital signs are strong."

"What?" Petra mumbled, head rolling to the side. She opened her eyes again and saw Erd, lying still but clearly breathing.

"It's alright." A hand was placed on her arm, and Petra turned again to see the face of a kind man, wearing a white coat, smiling at her. "It will take you a little time to adjust, but you'll recover easily."

"W-where am I?" Petra asked, sitting up slowly. All around her were strange machines, many people wearing white, and strange lights that spiked with the beating of her heart.

How was she even alive? Was this the afterlife? She looked down at her clothing, but instead of the familiar emblem of the Survey Corps, it was a simple blue shirt and pants.

"This is a research facility. The memories will return soon.

"Levi," she breathed, the only solid memory she could hold on to. Everything her mind felt jumbled, bits and pieces of memories she didn't remember making. "I never got to say goodbye."

"You'll see him again," the man assured. "Now, you should rest."

"Rest," Petra sighed. Suddenly she felt so drowsy. "That sounds good."

"Welcome home, Petra."


	30. Magic Jars

**Rivetra Week 2015 Day 7: Wish**

* * *

><p>The marketplace was bustling that day, and Petra found herself busier than ever, running around with jars and praying that she didn't drop anything.<p>

"Good morning!" she greeted. "How may I help you today?"

"I'd like a remedy," the old woman replied. "My bones are aching because of this weather and I'd like something to help with that."

"Of course!" Jars like these were pre-made in bulk each day because Petra knew it was in high demand. She quickly grabbed one from the shelf, took the woman's coin and handed over the remedy.

"Next!"

Her father took over the orders while Petra took a break for lunch. She sat at the back of the cart with a loaf of bread and soup. Her arms were aching, and the soup did wonders to renew her strength.

"Hey there," a low voice whispered. Petra whirled around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Levi!" she grinned.

"How's business been today?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's been really busy," she replied. "Papa's out there helping customers while I eat."

"Good," Levi nodded. "Then he won't notice that I'm here."

Petra's father had many problems with Levi, one of them being that he could be very blunt at times, but also because he was a soldier, and that was risky business.

Levi pressed a kiss to her lips and she responded with fervor. She never got to see him these days and she was going to use every minute she got.

There was sudden movement in the cart, followed by a "Petra?" from her father.

The two of them scrambled apart from each other, Levi running off and Petra resuming her eating as if she hadn't just been kissing the one boy her father didn't want her interacting with.

"Almost done, Papa!" she said chirpily when he opened the door.

He smiled. "Good. Someone wants a birthing remedy."

"I'll be right there."

As Petra helped the midwife, she glanced up momentarily and saw Levi in the crowd. He waved, and she smiled back before he disappeared into the crowd again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The bells rang at the middle of the night, and Petra could feel it pounding on her skull. Groggily, she stumbled out of bed and over to her father's.

"Papa!" she shook him awake. "The city is under attack! We have to get to a safe area."

The two of them walked through the rain and followed the soldiers as they directed them towards the safe areas. Distant shouts and explosions were heard, and Petra prayed that Levi was alright.

They sat underground for a long time, but from the sound of things, it wasn't going well.

"Papa," Petra whispered firmly. "I have to go and help."

"No!" he grasped her arm desperately. "Stay here. It's dangerous out there."

"Which is exactly why I need to be out there," Petra said. "There will be injured soldiers, and I need to be there to heal them."

Before he could protest, she ran out into the rain, heading straight for the battlements.

Running up to a soldier, she grabbed their coat to get their attention. "Show me your wounded."

The two of them ran across the parapet until they reached a line of injured soldiers. Petra treated as many injuries as she could - most of them minor, but when she reached the end, she could feel claws of fear in her stomach.

"Levi," she breathed, dropping down next to his body. "Oh no."

There was a long gash running across his chest, bleeding profusely, and his breathing was ragged and barely detectable.

_There has to be something I can do!_ Petra's thoughts whirled as she tried to use cloth to apply pressure to the wound. It was no use, the wound was too deep and she was losing him.

She rubbed her hands together and muttered words under her breath. "Please let this work!" she cried desperately, placing her hands on his chest.

A warm glow spread underneath her fingertips. It worked - she could see his breathing grow more even - but it wasn't enough. The bleeding hadn't stopped, and if it continued, he'd be dead by morning.

Running back down to her family cart, Petra just about ransacked the place to find that one jar that she had spent so long creating. Days of backbreaking mixing and collecting ingredients all led to this.

A single wish, trapped in a glass jar. During her interactions with customers throughout the day, Petra had heard that this was possible, and so she had attempted it. Finally finding what she was looking for, Petra picked it up. It glowed orange-red, flickering as the wish waited to be used.

She ran back into the rain, carrying the jar underneath her cloak.

Kneeling back down next to Levi, Petra popped open the jar, and shouted, "I wish to heal Levi!"

A small orb of light floated out from the orb, and a small voice whispered into her ear: "Every wish comes with a price."

"And I'm willing to pay it."

"He is near death. To reverse the effects means that another must take his place."

"Take me," Petra replied fiercely.

"Are you sure? Your father waits for you underground, waiting for his daughter to come home. You are the light of his life. Levi loves you, but there are others who need you as well."

"Others need him too." Desperation carved lines into her face. She wanted to do this, but so many things held her back as well.

"What would he want you to do?"

Petra stared at Levi, his breathing heavy. This face that she knew so well, hair pressed flat by the rain, lips she had kissed so many times, a heart he had given to her.

And she knew she had to let him go.

"Then I would like another wish," she whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"Please protect the rest of the people in this city - would that be too much?"

"That is a very noble wish. It shall be granted."

A bright light burst in the sky, and when Petra opened her eyes once again, arrows seemed to be deflected by some unknown force.

But Levi...Levi was gone.

"I love you," Petra whispered, and pressed a kiss to his fingers.


	31. Rivetra Week Bonus Prompts

**Rivetra Week 2015 Bonus Prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Video Game - <strong>

"So if you had a superpower," Petra began, while her eyes were still trained on the screen, "what would you want it to be?"

Levi pondered that for a moment. "Telekinesis would be useful."

"Yeah," Petra nodded.

For a moment you could hear nothing but the sound of buttons being pressed and the sounds of the characters fighting on the screen.

"Or," Levi drawled slowly. "My superpower could be this."

He leaned over suddenly and pressed a kiss to Petra's neck. She shrieked with surprise and dropped her remote. On screen, Levi made one last move and the words "K.O." filled the screen.

"Cheater!" Petra growled.

"I'm not a cheater," Levi smirked. "I just use my resources."

She glared at him. "Rematch. Now."

He chuckled and restarted the game. "I could have tickled you."

"You," Petra emphasized her words by a punch to Levi's onscreen avatar, "are sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Family - <strong>

Levi waited outside the door, adjusting his cravat and making sure there weren't any stains on his suit.

The door opened and he was greeted by the sight of Petra's emotionless butler.

"Mr. Ackerman," he gestured for Levi to walk in. "Right this way."

The house was lavish, decorated by glowing chandeliers and large family portraits. Levi followed the butler and tried to imagine what his future bride would be like.

She was nothing that he expected. Petra Ral, daughter of one of the richest families in all Sina. She was beautiful, copper hair and sunlit eyes, but while she wasn't outright glaring at him, he knew he wasn't welcome here.

"Petra!" Lord Ral grasped his daughter's arm and led her close to Levi. "This is Levi Ackerman. Levi, my daughter, Petra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Petra spoke, though her eyes said otherwise.

"Likewise," Levi responded.

"Why don't you and Levi walk out in the gardens," Lord Ral suggested to his daughter.

"Very well."

Petra led Levi outside into the gardens, a large green area decorated with colorful flowers and a large tree at the center of it all. A guard followed at distance.

A couple minutes passed without either of them speaking. Suddenly, Petra stopped suddenly and spun on her heel.

"This isn't going to work," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you."

"I'm not here to marry you," Levi muttered.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I was sent here with a proposition," Levi explained. "Commander Smith has asked that you join the revolution."

"I can't go," Petra sighed. "As much as I want to fight, I need to be here with my father. And he, unfortunately, is not a rebel."

"He asks that you stay here. Find information about the monarchy. Your family is so high in the rankings, it will be simple. I will be here as well, as your betrothed, but if everything goes well we shouldn't have to get married."

Though she still looked unsure, Levi pressed on. "Will you do it? Lay down your life, betray your family for the cause."

She looked at him then, eyes bright with purpose. "I will."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cheers erupted as the newlyweds kissed. After months of war and strife and death, it was nice to have something to celebrate.

Petra drew back from the kiss and smiled widely at her new husband. "Who knew we would actually get married?"

Levi smirked. "Maybe you couldn't resist my charm."

She snorted. "Levi Ackerman? Charm? I don't think those two phrases go together."

They stood there in front of the crowd while flowers were tossed in the air. Together they could build a new life, a new country, and maybe even a new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Children - <strong>

The members of the Special Operations Squad stood outside the entrance of the city while other members of the Survey Corps helped the citizens. There were so many injured, so many dead, and not enough living to clear the debris.

"Do you think you'll ever have children?" Petra asked, unexpectedly.

Levi looked at her surprised. She was looking into the city, specifically at the crying children, sadness softening her eyes.

"I don't know," was all he said. He didn't know if he would get married. Not in this life.

"I'm never going to have children," she continued, fingers clutching the handle of her 3DMG tightly. "I will never bring them into this hell of a world."

He thought about how good of a mother she would have been. Those laughing eyes and kind smiles - sometimes they could almost make you forget how dreadfully dismal this world was.

But not today. Today they cleaned up the ashes, took body counts, and cleaned the blood off of their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Library -<strong>

She met him at the library. Under some strange circumstances, in which she dropped a book on his head and he almost broke his arm, but in the end he asked her out for coffee and all was well.

She learned that he was studying law, and that he went to the library every weekend to study, and she found herself going to the library every weekend too. She tried to tell herself it wasn't because she wanted to see him, but she knew that wasn't true.

She was the first person he called when he needed help with a project and wasn't sure where to look for resources. They spend an entire afternoon at the corner of the library, looking over old newspapers and bibliographies, and she had never had so much fun learning about a previously mundane subject.

Neither had he.

He made her laugh for the first time in weeks, after she had lost her job and her father had just passed away. He took her to their favorite coffee shop, and got foam on his upper lip. It looked so ridiculous that she laughed out loud. On normal circumstances, he would have been embarrassed, but he could never get enough of her smile.

He found out that she often went to the park on particularly nice days to get inspiration for her art, and so he'd join her. It was a nice study break, he told himself, but really he just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

He never expected to meet someone like her. He never expected that that cute girl he met at the library would ever become important in his life. But she did.

And he never wanted to lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lingerie (kind of a continuation of Things that Heal) -<strong>

"What are you doing here?"

Louisa Ackerman stares open-mouthed at her father, and he back at her, while they stand at the center of the lingerie section of the store.

His daughter claps a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, you're buying something for Petra aren't you? Gross, I really did not need to know that."

Levi glares at her. "Well, you're here too, so you have no right to tell me what's gross."

"I'm buying it for myself!" She throws her hands up and turns on her heel. "Okay let's just forget that we ever saw each other here."

"Good idea," Levi nods. "This never happened."

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Regret -<strong>

There is no such thing as a choice with no regrets.

He remembers the day when Erwin recruited him in vivid detail. All he wanted to do was protect Isabel and Farlan, create a better life for them. Give them a chance to live somewhere that wasn't underground, scrounging for crumbs in the alleys.

He never expected to stay.

He remembers the first day he met his new squad, this band of graduates, inexperienced but skilled. They were scared out of their mind on their first expedition together as the Special Operations Squad, but they came back, and laughed it off. It was the first time he had cracked a smile in years.

He never thought he'd fall in love.

He remembers the how she hummed as she cleaned, how she always tasted the coffee before giving it to her teammates, and how fiercely she fought for what she believed in. Stolen glances, smiles, and regret upon regret.

He knew he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth -<strong>

"All was still," Erd spoke softly, leaning closer to the fire, "when suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows."

There was a sudden crunch as someone - something - stepped on a stick behind Auruo. He bit his tongue and the rest of them screamed.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Levi," Petra sighed. "It's just you."

He placed more wood in the fire and sat down next to her. "You'd think that after fighting the titans, you wouldn't be scared by Erd's ghost stories."

"He's a good story teller," Gunther shrugged. "But you know what's scarier? Hanji's surgical tools."

Auruo shivered. "Right out of a horror story."

"Do you think she only uses them on titans?" Erd asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Petra groaned. "Of course, we're not barbarians."

"But this is Hanji we're talking about," Levi deadpanned.

Just as Gunther was going to continue, there was a sudden clap of thunder, and rain started trickling down. They all groaned.

"Dammit," Erd sighed. "Well, better pack it up then."

Gunther doused the fire while the others helped bring the dry wood to a safer location. They they crawled into their tents and tried to fall asleep.

Levi had just removed his jacket when he heard a rustling by his tent. He peeked out to see Petra, and wordlessly invited her in. They said nothing, but crawled under the covers together, his arms entwined around hers.

This night was theirs. When the nights pressed too close and they couldn't quite get the blood out of their heads, they found solace in each other's warmth, with the hope that everything would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Toxic - <strong>

"No," Levi growled, dropping the syringe. "I can't do it."

Petra gently grasped his hands and held them between her fingers. "You have to," she said softly. "If not, they'll find out who you are."

He clenched his fists tightly. "Then I die too."

"We're almost out of time." Slowly, Petra reached for the syringe.

"You can't." Levi looked at her, eyes wild with desperation.

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him, once, before sliding the needle into her arm and pressing down on the plunger.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Steps - <strong>

It's raining the days she sees him again.

He spots her walking down the street, one hand holding a bright green umbrella and the other a bagel. This is a bad idea, he thinks to himself, but he walks up to talk to her anyways.

And when she looks at him, grey clashes with gold, and once again he's reminded why their relationship never worked out in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Petra asks.

"I wanted to see you," Levi responds.

She laughs. "That's rich, Ackerman. You stop me in the street, five years after you just left me, and you say you just want to see me?"

He knows she's right. It's an early Monday morning, she's probably on her way to work, and he's come to throw everything out of balance again.

But he still wants to see her, so instead of leaving, he says, "Do you mind getting a cup of coffee with me?"

Trost Bakery has always been one of his favorites, and even after all these years, he still orders the same thing: black coffee and a vanilla scone.

On the other hand, she orders pumpkin spice, and the two of them sit by the window, watching rain drip down the windows and cars honk by.

"I wanted to apologize," Levi finally begins.

She shakes her head. "I forgave you a long time ago, Levi."

"I was stupid," he sighs. "You were just so good to me, and by the time I realized I wasn't good for you, it was too late to back away without hurting you."

A resounding clink of her cup on the table brings his eyes up to meet hers again.

"See, that's been your problem this whole time," Petra responds. "I chose you, Levi. And I chose all of you. Not just the charming, snarky, endearing parts but the infuriating, messed up parts of you too."

Her words give him pause, and all he can do is look at her. "I don't deserve you," falls from his lips.

"Yes, Levi," she grips his arms. "Yes you do."

"Do you think we can start again?" he asks.

For the first time in five, long years, he gets to see that smile, the one that's just...Petra.

"Yes," she breathes. "Yes we can. Baby steps. We'll do it together."

* * *

><p><strong>Fever -<strong>

A soft crying broke through the night, and Petra was the first to respond, bare feet padding softly on wooden floors.

"Shh," she murmured softly, picking up the baby and stroking her forehead. "It's alright. I'm right here."

The child was burning up, hands thrashing wildly about as if she could fight off the sickness herself. She was a warrior alright - she knew what kind of world she lived in, and she needed to give everything she had in order to stay alive.

"Awake again?"

Petra looked up to see none other than Levi, leaning against the doorframe. She smiled. "Someone has to be."

"You need your rest," he said. "You need your rest. Expedition tomorrow, remember?"

She sighed. "Yes, you're right." The child had stopped crying by now, and Petra placed her back in the crib. "Sleep well, Maria."

Levi almost groaned. "You named her?"

"Well we can't just call her 'the baby' all the time," Petra responded indignantly.

"After this expedition, we're bringing her back to the walls and find a family who will take her. They'll give her a name."

"I still think Maria is a nice name. It's where we found her, and I think it fits."

Levi gently grasped her arm and drew her outside the room. "Maria it is then," he sighed, fingers settled lightly on her hips.

She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Well, goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight, Petra."

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the aftermath of the 57th Expedition, Levi found himself alone, a still-feverish baby in his arms. He could have just as easily handed it off to one of the cadets, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He walked around the city, but everywhere he turned there was a closed door, drawn curtains. No one wanted a sick baby - and nobody wanted to talk to any member of the Survey Corps, humanity's strongest soldier or not.

"It's just you and me," he murmured softly, trying to cradle the baby the way he had seen Petra do it.

Maria looked up to him with eyes as wide as the sky, and they stood in the center of the street, the most mismatched pair the world had ever seen.

"How old is she?" a voice asked softly.

Levi turned to find a young man, sleeves rolled up and a question in his eyes.

"I...don't know," Levi admitted. "We found her near Wall Maria. No family, no name."

"She needs a home, doesn't she?" The man nodded with understanding, and walked towards them, arms held out. "May I?"

Levi gingerly placed the child in the man's arms. He held her, rocking her slowly until her eyes had closed again and her breathing was even.

"Looks like you're a natural," Levi said.

The man laughed. "I grew up with a lot of younger siblings. This one's sick...but it looks like she's almost over it."

"Maria," Levi interjected. "Her name is Maria."

"Maria," the man smiled. "It's a fitting name."

"Yeah," Levi breathed. "She thought so too."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Every time the Survey Corps returned back to the walls, he made a point to visit Maria's new home. He never stayed long, just enough to see that she was happy and healthy. She grew to be a bubbling little child, always laughing, and every time he watched her, he felt a small little pang in his chest.

"Hey, mister!" she suddenly ran up with a small blue wildflower clutched in her small hands. "This is for you!"

"Thanks," he mumbled, leaning down slightly to pick it up. He watched her run away, back to the other children, and smiled.

The Survey Corps was no place for a child, but sometimes he wished he had kept her.

Lost:

Petra stood at the gas station, trying to decide whether she should just get regular Lays or take a leap of faith and get the dill pickle ones. It could quite possibly be the most important decision of her entire week.

She finally decided to try the dill pickle ones. Throwing the bag onto the counter with a bottle of water, she aimlessly scrolled through her phone and waited for the cashier to ring up her purchases.

"That'll be four bucks," the man drawled.

After paying, she walked out to her motorcycle. This was all she had left of worldly possessions, just a bike, leather jacket, and dill pickle chips. But she liked it. Traveling across the world had always been a dream of hers. Just, with more money.

The chip bag opened with a pronounced crinkle, and she took out a chip. "Hmm," she murmured upon first taste. "Not bad."

Five seconds later the after-taste hit and she took her words back. She was still going to eat them - just probably wasn't going to kiss anyone anytime soon.

She had just adjusted her helmet when a car pulled up. From a side-glance it was an expensive looking convertible, and she fully prepared herself to ignore whoever was in it.

"Hey," a deep baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. "Could you give me directions? I think I'm lost."

He head whipped around, and she could hardly believe her eyes. It was him. She had found him at last.

"Sure!" she smiled. "Where do you need to go?"

"I need to get here." His arm extended to show her the small dot on the map he had marked. "It's a small town, so I don't see any signs for it."

Petra nodded. "Well, I happen to be traveling in the same direction, so if you follow me, we should be able to find it."

He smirked, and it was so familiar it hurt. "Or we both get lost."

"We'll try to avoid that," she replied, chuckling. "Do you need to grab anything, or are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

They set off onto the dusty roads. Petra wondered how long it would take him to remember - if he would remember at all - and vaguely considered getting them lost on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Simple - <strong>

Levi couldn't believe this was happening. He had always been short, but this - this was just ridiculous.

The copper haired girl stared down at him, wide-eyed, and laughed so hard she fell down. "I'm so sorry," she gasped. "But this is just too funny!"

"It is not," he grumbled.

It came out as a squeak.

And this was why he didn't deal with wizards. Because idiotic ones like this girl - whose name he didn't even know - turned you into _bunnies_.

"You make a really cute bunny," she chuckled. "You were a cute guy too but bunnies are infinitely cuter than people."

"Until they poop on everything you love," he shot back. Squeak squeak squeak-ity squeak.

She patted his head. "Don't worry, I have just the spell that will turn you back."

She stood above him with her wand, and uttered some words. Sparks flew out and Levi swore he felt tingling in his ears, but nothing happened. Nothing.

"Oh no," the girl sighed. "I guess I'm still too much of a novice. I'll take you back to my school. One of the professors will know what to do."

She picked him up - Levi squeaked indignantly at this - and placed him on her shoulder. "I'm Petra, by the way," she said. "What's yours?"

Sarcastic squeak.

"Right," she mumbled. "Let's go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Professor Smith!" Petra ran up to a blonde man wearing robes and the largest pair of eyebrows Levi had ever seen. Why were wizards so weird?

"Petra," the professor greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see," Petra began sheepishly. "I kind of...turned a random citizen into a bunny."

Levi felt himself being examined under Professor Smith's curious gaze.

"Hmm, I see," the man nodded. "It's a simple transfiguration, and a simple fix."

The indignant bunny rolled his eyes - as much as he could, anyways. _Cut the wizard mumbo jumbo and just change me back already!_

"I tried to use a spell but nothing happened."

"Oh, you don't need a spell." Professor Smith shook his head. "All you need to do, is kiss his nose."

"What?" Petra studied Levi dubiously. "Alright…"

She quickly pressed a kiss to his furry bunny nose. The tingling intensified, and Levi twitched his nose a couple times, then felt himself transform back into human form.

He fell unceremoniously on his butt.

"Ah, sorry!" Petra apologized. "I should have set you down."

"It's fine," Levi muttered, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"I guess we should formally introduce ourselves now," Petra laughed. "I'm Petra."

"Levi."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Levi."

"So," he cleared his throat. He had every right to mess with her after that whole ordeal. "You said I was cute?"

"What?" Petra waved her arms. "No, I didn't say that."

"You definitely said that."

"Did not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Madness -<strong>

They watched it drive him mad. Day after day spent in that room, folding crane after crane, as if that would bring her back

It didn't.

Hanji brought him food every day, tried to coax him to eat through the door, but every day the food was still there, untouched.

"A broken heart," Anka sighed, "is a terrible curse."

"We should find a way to get him out in the sun," Hanji said. "Make him forget about those stupid cranes. They're not magic, it's just an old legend. He's not taking care of himself. Petra's gone, and it's hurt all of us, but he needs to learn to move on."

"He just needs time to heal," Erwin assured.

So they gave him time. He drank water at least, and eventually started to eat, but Hanji still worried. The cranes piled up until one day Levi reached that desired one-thousand.

Erwin found him outside, a long string of paper cranes tied together. As he watched, Levi hung them over the bridge so that they blew in the wind.

"They're beautiful," Erwin said.

They were. Perfect creases and vibrant colors that caught the sun.

"Petra taught me how," was all Levi said, and the stood there and watched the cranes fly in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Music -<strong>

_Click!_

Levi snaps a picture and turns to take another one when something catches his eye. Across the park, there's a girl, earbuds attached to an iPod in her pocket, dancing to some unknown tune. She's very good - at this point a small crowd has gathered - but her eyes are closed, so she doesn't notice. He's drawn to her, those graceful movements and the way that she loses herself in the music.

One leg extends backwards like an arabesque, and Levi quickly brings up his camera to capture the moment.

When the song ends, the crowd claps excitedly and the girl blushes but takes a bow. Normally Levi wouldn't talk much with strangers, but he feels the need to say something.

"You're a good dancer," he says, walking up.

She turns, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. "Thank you!"

"If you don't mind," Levi raises his camera for display. "I took a picture while you were dancing. I may put it in my portfolio."

This makes her blush a little. "Oh, that's fine. May I see the picture?"

He scrolls back to show her the picture. She's silhouetted in the late afternoon light, capturing every graceful angle in one spontaneous second.

"Wow, that looks great!" she grins. "I'm Petra, by the way."

"Levi," he replies, taking the hand she extends. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was five or so," she says. They begin to walk along the paved pathways of the park. "I started with ballet and since then I've kind of added my own style to it. What about you? Are you studying photography or anything?"

"Digital media," Levi nods.

"Nice!" Petra smiles. "Lame selfies are the extent of my photography skills."

The sun begins to set before Levi and Petra finally part ways, both with obligations they can't avoid. But not until they exchange phone numbers.

Levi's photograph of Petra ends up winning an award, and he invites her to the showcase. They're dressed for the occasion, sparkling water in their hands, and there's a quartet in the back providing what Levi dubs "gallery walking" music.

But as they meander through the displays of art, he can't help but notice that the music seems sweeter, and more hopeful than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Pop - <strong>

"Open your mouth," Petra demands.

"Why," Levi mutters, keeping his eyes closed as he leans back on the couch.

"You need to taste this."

"No."

"Fine." Petra presses a kiss to his lips, and when they finally part, she pulls away and pours a strange substance into his mouth.

At first he thinks it's a bunch of rocks, but then it starts popping, and that's when his eyes fly open.

"What the hell is that?" he sputters.

Petra laughs and waves a bag in the air. "Pop Rocks!" she grins. "They're a type of candy that pop in your mouth."

"That is disgusting."


End file.
